The Snape Family Saga and the Chamber of Secrets
by REDHEAD1805
Summary: Snape, Bella, Harry and Hermione return to Prince Manor after the events of Year One. Can they re-adjust to life together, how will Ron survive a visit to Snapes house and what will happen when they return to Hogwarts for their second year.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm so sorry for how long this installment has taken to get started. Real life got in the way and then I had writers block (Chamber of Secrets has never been my favourite book). It was only when I started reading it to my son that inspiration struck. Hope you enjoy it, I'd really appreciate any reviews._

_Disclaimer - All the characters belong to the amazing JK Rowling apart from Bella Snape, she's all mine. _

Return to Prince Manor

Finally they were back at Prince Manor. It seemed like a life time ago that they had sat in the Great Hall eating the final breakfast of the school year and now, looking back on their first year together at Hogwarts Snape marvelled that they had all survived it to return from there to here. The long journey had taken its toll on all of them, both physically and emotionally in Potter..., no he mentally corrected himself, Harry's case. He'd witnessed the abject fear drench his Godson as he had read McGonagalls note that morning and even from his great distance away he could see the betrayal in the boys eyes. Just as he wished he could do more than send the warming charm to reassure the child his other responsibility had leaned in and seemingly made things better. The truth was he felt an unfamiliar and somewhat unsettling sense of pride over how his young charges had handled themselves today. He knew it had taken all of Pott... Harry's courage to face the images of his abusers, just as it had taken all of his own, his wife's and Minevra's inner strength to wear their despicable faces if only for a scant few minutes. The timing had, had to be perfect. Bella had to take the polyjuice potion early enough to allow the transformation to settle but late enough that it faded only moments after walking out of the station with Harry so she could change her clothes and perfect her aging glamours to collect Hermione. Later they rendezvoused at an abandoned shop unit now owned by Jefferson Prince half an hours walk from the station from where they apparated back to Prince Manor. However, with the Weasleys involvement this little charade may not need to be repeated in future years.

Casting a hover charm Snape sent their Hogwarts trunks straight to the childrens bedrooms with the intention of instructing them to put away their belongings but as always, in his own house, any attempt at logical structure was carelessly brushed aside by Bella. Within seconds she had them in her embrace before crouching down to check them over at arms length and then pulling them close again.

"Let me look at you. You've both grown so much, we'll need new uniforms before you go back but let's not think about that now. I've missed you so much."

Not that Snape could blame her, the last time she'd seen them was while they were holding a constant vigil at their bedsides in the infirmary. Of course he knew he would have to talk to them about the events that had led to them being there and sooner rather than later, not a 'conversation' he was looking forward to having especially as everyone had given them the impression they were heros! Once again he felt the oppressive burden of his responsibility creep up on him but at least now with Quirrell gone the feeling was no longer cloaked in all consuming bitterness. The change he recognised in himself was undeniable and now that the Headmaster had explained the cause he could easily understand his angry reactions especially towards P ... Harry, his sorting and his resemblance to his father.

But he was startled out of his self reflection when his wifes arms snaked around his waist, her familiar scent pulling him back home.

Raising on her tip toes Bella grazed a gentle kiss across his lips. "I've missed you too." She whispered against his skin.

But his eyes weren't on her they were drawn to the nervous children across the room. They seemed to have moved unconsciously closer to each other and he could sense their wariness despite the distance. And he wasn't sure if he could blame them, bridges would have to be built again this summer. Alien instincts made him want to reach across the void to them but his innate stoicism reluctantly held him back.

And then the moment was gone. Midnight sidled in from the kitchen distracting Hermione as she gathered the purring cat in her arms, reminding Harry that he had his own pet to deal with.

"Can I go let Hedwig out?" He asked nervously, not sure what to expect now that they were finally back. While he was looking at both adults he found it so much easier to talk to Aunty Bella. Right now he had no idea what to expect from his Godfather. The last time he had seen Snape, apart from a brief glimpse at breakfast that morning, had been at the leaving feast where his face had been twisted and sour at loosing the House Cup. And the last time he'd seen Uncle Sev had been in the infirmary after Quirrell ... disappeared, something he really didn't want to think about, when he'd been weirdly quiet and looked oddly worried.

"Cause you can sweetheart, there's some new owl treats in your room for her to try."

She tried her best to sound happy and upbeat but Bella could still feel herself frowning, their cautiousness worried her, what if all they'd asked of them this year was a step too far, what if what they had was broken beyond repair. But no, she couldn't think that way, she tried to convince herself there was nothing to worry about, after all they'd been gone nine months and been through a lot, she tried to remind herself that even when it had just been Severus coming back each summer things had always been a little unsettled for a couple of days.

"Why don't you both go and unpack so we can put your trunks away, then I'll order pizza in and you can tell us all about school." She sensed them relaxing a bit at the mention of something familiar, Luigi's had always been their favourite takeout treat and she knew they'd never serve something so muggle as a pizza at Hogwarts. She gave a dazzling smile and wink. "I want to know all about school, especially your potions professor, I hear he's an evil vampire!"

She felt the evil vampire's twin stiffen behind her and it didn't take any real imagination to picture the glare that went with his rigid posture, but his displeasure could be dealt with later, the slightly mischievous smiles she got from her children more than made up for the possible unpleasantness.

"Go on, I'll send some drinks up." She encouraged but a firm, deep, throaty cough from above stopped them in their tracks.

Snape held out his hand, palm up. "Your wands please." He thought his tone broke no argument but after watching the pair swapping a questioning look he found himself clarifying his ...request. Folding his arms in an intimidating manner he asked, "Am I to believe my esteemed colleague failed to advise her house of the restriction of underage wizardry?"

Feeling defeated Harry shook his head "No Sir Professor McGonagall told us." Unenthusiastically he pulled his wand out of his sleeve and placed it in his Godfathers outstretched palm.

Snape gave a brief nod towards the boy before focusing his full attention on Miss Gr... Hermione. Unfortunately for both of them there seemed to be a spark of mutiny in her eyes, something akin to the defiance that surfaced during 'that' disastrous potions lesson.

"Your wand." His demand was cold and harsh, Snape never liked to repeat himself.

Hermione could feel Harry shuffling nervously next to her but she really didn't want to give up her wand, it felt part of her now and if she couldn't even hold it she had a horrible feeling she might forget it all.

"Now young lady." His eyes narrowed dangerously and his voice turned to a snarl. "Or do you wish to continue this 'discussion' in my study and sit uncomfortably for the rest of today."

The truth was he could have easily summoned her wand making all of this unnecessary, just as he would have done at school, but, even though it went against his every instinct, he knew that things had to be different here. In this house they were supposed to be some kind of unit, Bella called it family, and while this mix of adult and child could not be truly democratic, he had learned over their years together they could also not survive a dictatorship, choices had to be offered to foster an appropriate respect between child and adult, something he had learned to an extent with his Slytherins.

He felt Bella's fingers brush his sleeve with a feather light touch delivering a silent message of caution, but as he stepped around his wife to offer his options he saw the child pale and shrink behind P... Harry. He knew her thoughts had raced back to the same place as his own, the day he had truly lost her trust, and he vowed never to be the cause of the fear that shadowed her eyes again. He firmly believed a healthy fear of consequence from a parental figure should be encouraged but abject fear of the person themselves was unacceptable, his own childhood had taught him that. Disgusted with himself, even though he knew now his actions that day were fuelled with the dark lords bile, he made the first tentative steps towards the long road to rebuilding their trust.

Dropping his hand and trying his best to stand neutrally he approached the subject again.

"I require your wand ..." He hesitated as the name felt unfamiliar on his tongue. "... Hermione. Temptation can be a powerful force, especially for someone like yourself with a strong desire to learn but I cannot risk discovery of our living arrangements." He paused and looked her directly in the eye. "You know all magic leaves a signature."

He saw the defiance start to melt from her eyes as she seemed to unconsciously move out from Harry's shadow. But disappointment still dulled her face, something else Snape found he didn't want to be responsible for. The compromise bubbled up from somewhere deep inside him, somewhere he truly believed no longer existed. "However ... Should you behaviour prove acceptable during the holidays I may consent to allowing you to accompany me to Hogwarts where you could theoretically practice ...under supervision of course."

But the hope that ignited and started to burn in her eyes was a bitter pill for him to swallow because ultimately their connection could only be mended for a short time before Professor Snapes actions during the next school year damaged them again. And realistically he knew there would eventually come a time when, whatever 'it' was that they had, would become irreparable. But those thoughts were for another time.

Holding out his hand once more, he tried to wait patiently while the pre teen waged an internal war. He could feel his eyes battling to narrow at her indecision but before he could give into the urge she reluctantly relinquished her wand to his care.

He bit down on his natural reaction to make a caustic comment of 'Finally' and instead settled for a more neutral but cryptic "Good." But when no-one made an attempt to move he gave his best glare and asked "Well, what are you waiting for? This may be a magic house but your trunks won't unpack themselves!"

He watched with a smirk as they both scurried off, almost as one being, towards the staircase. "And don't run on the stairs." He added sternly to their retreating backs. If previous years were anything to go by, he knew that in a few days time the same barked order would go unheeded until someone slipped on the polished oak steps again, but he was gratified for now that they at least slowed down, even if it was to that typical weird teenage forced power march.

He palmed both surrendered wands and viewed them critically. Not surprisingly Hermione's vine wood was highly polished and in immaculate condition where as Harry's holly, like the boy himself, already had scars. Snape ran his thumb over a small nick close to the handle and found he wasn't ashamed to say he felt a slight wariness of his Godsons wand. While he had no doubts about the caster, the wands connection to his old 'master' did concern him, especially now after the recent events with the philosophers stone.

He could feel Bella staring at what he expected looked like strange behaviour but partly out of a habit bourne of spying mixed with a need not to unnecessarily burden his wife, he kept these thoughts to himself. "I believe a wand care kit may be a suitable birthday present for a certain young man." He commented sardonically to deflect away from his true thoughts over a childs wand. "I shall put these in a safe place and then unpack my own things."

Bella smiled encouragingly at him. "I'll bring you some coffee down. Its nice to have you all back again, hopefully we can all have a nice relaxing summer."

Snape tried to force his features into why he hoped was a reassuring look but he feared that based on past examples she was in for disappointment.

COSCOS

Snape walked slowly down the stairs and sank gratefully into his familiar reading chair to enjoy the brief moment of absolute silence and try to ignore how comfortable it felt to be back. He resisted the compulsion to pick up his latest book that he'd carefully placed on the small table when he had unpacked because he knew Bella would be joining him shortly, probably with a desperate need to dissect how the day had gone. He considered pouring himself a fire whiskey but curbed that urge too, he had been reaching for the bottle far too much recently for his liking and he knew that slippery slope led down a path he had no intention of walking. Instead he allowed his thoughts to wander in preparation for where he knew Bella would want to go.

Even with his self imposed limited social skills Snape recognised that the rest of the day had passed by in an awkward and stilted atmosphere. There seemed to be brief moments when they forgot themselves and conversation almost seemed natural but then it was as if they remembered that they were really Potter, Granger and the Head of Slytherin House and there were secrets that they couldn't, shouldn't or wouldn't talk about. Most things about Hogwarts seemed to lead them to dangerous territory and only Bella's tip bits of news seemed genuine. In the end they all seemed happier to let her talk as she filled them in on local gossip, the changes at Mrs Walkers tea rooms and the big news about 'Magic Moments Party Planning and Catering Company.' finally moving out of the Prince Manor study and into a muggle office in town.

In fact, weirdly, the only thing that felt normal and familiar about the whole day was bedtime. Somehow, seemingly without conscious thought, they'd slipped into their usual routine. Harry had found a new series of adventure books in his room and just assumed his Godfather would read to him and Snape had found himself so surprised that he forgot to use the chance to slide into the boys mind to test the wards. And then it seemed that Hermione had heard him reading and taken this as her cue to quiz him on next years reading list. As he sat there thinking about it he found himself astounded by their capacity for forgiveness.

Bella emerged from the laundry room to find Severus sitting pensively. She knew they all had a lot to adjust to but children were so much more adaptable where her husband was the pure definition of rigid. She gently massaged his shoulders as she passed and tried not to feel hurt as he stiffened at her touch.

"Are they asleep?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "They are in bed, while I know potions that can induce sleep I didn't think you would let me administer them!"

Bella slapped his shoulder lightly before settling on his knee. "It won't be long they've had a hard day." She twisted to look at him. "How do you think today went?"

"Better than tomorrow will." He answered cryptically.

Bella leaned back and frowned, the only thing she had planned was signing the lease for her new office. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"We will need to address their dangerous actions this year, which I fear will not be popular since Dumbledore has publically declared them hero's."

Bella extracted herself from his lap and curled on the sofa instead.

"Do you mean going after the stone?"

Snape shifted to face her. "I mean the whole year! Fighting a troll, defying teachers, missing lessons, getting involved with illegal dragons, being out after curfew, entering an out of bounds area."

"And this has nothing to do with the Slytherin losing the House Cup?" She asked skeptically, not sure how much of Severus versus Snape she was talking to.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and he refused to dignify the question with an answer. "They. Are. Children. They need to go to lessons, do their homework and keep out of things that should not and do not concern them. They need to learn to go to an adult if they have issues and if they have to learn the hard way then so be it."

Bella thought about it for a few moments, she understood where her husband was coming from but she didn't want to alienate the kids as soon as they'd come home. She tried to tap into her Slytherin side.

"Its not their fault you work there and find out about things the rest of the parents wouldn't ever know about. You are supposed to be Professor Snape there not Uncle Severus." She could see an argument forming in his mind so before it could get to his lips she held up her hand. "Let me finish."

When the mouth pursed but nothing was said she carried on. "So you can't tell them off for things unless school has specifically brought them to our attention. And should we really be punishing them when there have already been consequences in school?"

Snape had already conceded defeat over the first part but her last question made him smirk. He tapped his lips as if thinking for a moment.

"Now who was it that grounded Harry for two weeks after he and his friends decided it would be a great idea to vandalise the boys toilets by throwing wet toilet paper all around the room and sticking it to the ceiling even after the school had made them clean it up and then spend every lunch time for a week picking up litter." This time it was Snapes turn to raise his hand to stop a comment. " And who pulled Hermione out of a big ice skating competition after she made a student teacher cry by constantly correcting her in class even though the Headteacher made her apologise and wouldn't let her go on the trip to the museum."

Snape sat back satisfied he'd made his point.

"Fine." Huffed Bella. "But..." She added in all seriousness. "...those consequences were as a direct result of something they did that day. I don't want them to think we're making a list of their mistakes to throw at them as soon as they get home. They should want to come back here, not dread it."

Snape acknowledged Bella's insight, he knew that without her none of this would work. Without her he could not be a suitable guardian for two children. "I will treat them ...fairly." He assured her even though after nine months at Hogwarts the word stuck in his throat slightly. "I'll talk to them tomorrow while you are signing your paperwork."

This Snape she trusted. "Ok. My appointment's at 10.30. I'll drop my baking off with Mrs Walker after breakfast then head straight there. You can talk to them then."

Satisfied that another hurdle had been overcome without Bella trying to hex him Snape tried to relax but the contented way his wife was looking at him put him on edge. He was used to being surrounded by people who viewed him with disdain, distrust or distaste. Actually being like and appreciated took a little getting used to again, maybe it was more than the children who needed some time to adjust.

He rose from the chair abruptly. "I need to go and carry out an inventory of supplies. Madame Pomfrey has asked for a fresh supply of Skele-Gro, her last batch is out of date, not that I can think of any instance when she would need to administer it but I brew what is requested of me." He saw the flash of disappointment on her face but she quickly hid it with an understanding smile.

"It's ok." She forced a yawn. "It's been a long day, I think I'll go for a soak in the bath and then head to bed." She lightly touched his arm and kissed his cheek. "Night."

He watched her go feeling confused that he felt a little disconcerted that she hadn't made more of an effort to dissuade him. Shaking the irrational thoughts from his brain he concentrated on remembering the recipe for the little used Skele-Gro potion.

COSCOS

The sun was barely up when Bella quietly descended the stairs to start her morning baking. She sang softly to herself and danced around the kitchen as she prepared the mixture for her dill and onion bread, her family had been home for less than a day and already the house felt happier. Leaving the mix to magically prove she poured a steaming cup of cranberry tea and started to gather the ingredients for the white chocolate cake but hesitant footsteps stopped her.

Turning she saw a bleary eyed Harry hovering at the bottom of the stairs, his messy hair sticking up at odd angles and his glasses slightly askew. Her heart swelled with a rush of love at the sight of him.

"Good morning sweetheart." She smiled. "Couldn't you sleep?"

Leaning her back against the work surface she lazily sipped her tea as he walked towards her shaking his head and scrubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm. For a brief minute he reminded her of the insecure little boy he used to be instead of the pre-teen they'd sent away to school.

"Too quiet?" She guessed. "You'll get used to sleeping by yourself again in a couple of days."

Harry gave a sleepy grin. "Neville snores, Ron talks in his sleep and his rat runs around the dorm all night."

He shuffled forward, moving in closer hoping Aunty Bella would put her arms around him like she used to.

Bella smiled a bitter sweet smile as she recognised the childish gesture borne out of his natural insecurity but automatically wrapped her arm his shoulder. That was when she noticed he had something clutched in his left hand. "What've you got there?"

Harry blushed slightly. "Oh ... Uhm ... Its a photo album, Hagrid gave it to me..." He clutched it protectively to his chest but twisted his neck round to look wistfully at her. " ...do you want to have a look?"

She hugged him tight, pleased that he wanted to share something with her. "Come on let's go outside and watch the sun come up." She waved her wand. "Accio Harry's slippers."

Before long they were sitting together on the porch swing, snuggled under a blanket, heads together as Harry proudly showed off his photos. He paused at a picture of himself as a baby surrounded by his Mum and Dad. At first his finger skimmed across his naked forehead, it seemed strange to know he existed before the scar, but then he traced the pretty contours of Lilys face.

"I never knew you looked like her before." He glanced quickly at Aunty Bella before returning to his Mums face.

Bella slipped her fingers under his chin and brushed aside his messy fringe. "Except her eyes, those she kept especially for you."

They both sat in an easy silence for a few minutes, thinking.

"Does it bother you that I look so like her?" Bella asked suddenly, a little scared of his answer, but also desperate to know.

Harry frowned. "No, I like that you do, its a bit like she's with me and that maybe it was meant to be."

His frown turned to worry as he changed his focus to James's face.

"Every one says I look like my Dad ..."

Bella gave him a moment to carry on but when he didn't say any more she prompted him with a simple "you do."

"Quirrell ..." He gave a little shiver that Bella knew had nothing to do with the cold. "...told me that Snape..." He paused but when Aunty Bella didn't scold him for the use of the name he knew she understood and carried on. "hated my Dad and the Headmaster said it was true."

Now she understood the boys dilemma and found she couldn't deny it especially as Severus had already admitted to the issue. She wasn't going to lie to him to save her husband, that would be a conversation they would have to have together when they were both ready but she could find a way of kindly giving him something else to think about.

"It was along time ago Harry and children can be cruel. But I think James and Severus are a lot more alike than you think. They both loved your Mum and she had a special relationship with both of them at different times in her life. But most importantly they would both die to protect you. They are connected through you and that connection is much stronger than some school boy feud."

She kissed his head and extracted herself from the warmth of the blanket. "I'll leave you to think, I've got a cake to make. Do you want a hot chocolate?"

Harry stretched and yawned, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew she hadn't really answered his question but he pushed the niggle away, there was other stuff he had to think about now, stuff about his Dad and Godfather that he never knew before. "No thanks, I think I'll go back to bed for a bit."

Bella watched him retreat back up the stairs praying she'd done the right thing. "Breakfasts at the usual time." She reminded. "Go quietly, don't wake Hermione or Merlin forbid, your Uncle!"

He turned and gave a quick grin before disappearing, maybe everything could be ok after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Rules and consequences.

Later Bella wondered if the house had a magic all of its own woven into the very fabric of the brick or maybe it was just the comfort of sleeping in their own bed and the familiarity of their own room but that morning everything seemed eerily and wonderfully normal.

The kids had stumbled downstairs and gravitated to the TV, where, after a few minutes of good natured bickering and channel surfing they settled on something and sprawled across the sofa's occasionally murmuring to each other, Midnight camped out on Hermiones lap, purring happily.

Meanwhile with a contented smile Bella carried a steaming mug of coffee up to her bedroom, placing it out of reach of her sleeping husband and stood, watching from the doorway as the smell drifted into his consciousness. Satisfied when he groaned and started to stir she headed back downstairs to create a welcome home breakfast rivalling the Hogwarts house elves feasts.

None of yesterdays awkwardness seemed to have followed them into the new day as they all took their own seats around the kitchen table. Snape predictably offered no more than a curt "Morning" when he joined them before burying himself behind the newspaper only sullenly emerging when Bella pointedly reminded them of the 'no reading at the table' rule.

Once a large portion of the scrambled eggs, bacon and mushrooms, cheese muffins and banana pancakes had been demolished Harry spotted the collection of containers on the kitchen work surface.

"Can I come with you to see Mrs Walker?"

"Can I get a lift to the library please?" Added Hermione, suddenly looking forward to visiting the muggle world again.

Bella gave Snape a quick glance and then started to clear away the leftovers.

"Sorry not today kids, I've got to sign the paperwork for the new office and collect the keys straight after dropping the food off. We'll do it another day." She offered instead. "Anyway I believe your Uncle wants to talk to you this morning."

Harry and Hermione swapped worried looks.

"Uh oh." Muttered Harry involuntarily under his breath, suddenly thinking of all the things they'd done during the year.

"Indeed!" Snape acknowledged, his voice low and silky, as he rose from the table. "Harry help your Aunt take the boxes out to her car and then once you have both cleared the table I expect you in my office in half an hour." And with that he swept out of the kitchen, another coffee in his grasp.

"This can't be good." Said Hermione as she loaded the dishwasher, echoing Harrys own thoughts.

Bella came in behind them and dropped kisses on each of their heads. "Just tell him the truth, get it over and done with and don't worry." She advised with a reassuring smile. "I'll see you later."

"Easy for her to say." Grumbled Harry as he wiped down the table. "What do you think he knows?" He asked thinking of trolls, dragons, invisibility cloaks, illegal duels, forbidden corridors and forests.

"Might be better to ask what he doesn't know." Added Hermione gloomily. She glanced at the clock. "Come on we better go."

Somehow the idea of facing Voldemort again seemed preferable as they silently walked down the stairs.

Snape knew they were apprehensive as soon as he heard the timid knock. It was just before the thirty minute deadline he'd given them and for a moment he considered making them suffer until the allotted time but then a voice in his head, suspiciously like Bella's reminded him that this wasn't Hogwarts.

Using his wand to open the door he commanded. "Enter." And then "Sit." Pointing to the two chairs he had already placed the other side of his desk.

He had to admit they looked miserable as they both kept glancing nervously between him and their knees, no doubt wondering what he knew. Last night he'd thought a lot about what Bella had said and made a list of things he knew but wouldn't if he didn't work there, like the duel with Malfoy, and the transgressions that as a guardian he would have been informed about, for example the dragon. It had shrunk his list but the most important ones still remained. But now that the time had come he realised that he'd spent so long preparing for what he had to deal with and no time on how to deal with it. This blurred the lines even further, he had disciplined them as his charges and handed out punishments as their professor but this was different, he was their Guardian dealing with school issues and there was no precedent set for that. All he did really know was that he couldn't be Snape here, no matter how much easier it would be.

He cleared his throat to get their attention and then began. "You. Are. Children." He announced in a cold, deliberate voice. "We send you to school to learn, nothing more. And yet you saw fit to be reckless, impulsive and involve yourselves in things that DO NOT concern students."

He paused for dramatic effect and to let his words sink in. Harry frowned and Hermione looked like she did when he sprang a particularly hard question in class. So before they could interrupt he quickly continued.

"You decided it was appropriate to take on a mountain troll instead of trusting the staff and returning to your common room, thus endangering your own and Weasleys life."

Harry couldn't stop himself. "It was going to hurt Hermione what were we supposed to do!" He paused when Hermione kicked his leg and gave him a warning look, realising what he'd just said he tried to distract his Godfather. "You said years ago we needed to look out for each other." He mumbled defensively.

Snape smirked inwardly, he'd never believed Hermione's story about going after the troll herself but in the aftermath of her running away he hadn't pursued it.

"Be that as it may ..." He just managed to resist the urge to call him 'Mr Potter'. "If Hermione had not played truant she would not have been in the bathroom and needed rescuing."

He pinned the young girl in question with his best glare while she squirmed in her seat, it hadn't taken much to confirm the facts last night and Harrys rash attempt at explaining had saved a lengthy interrogation of their version of events.

"And if you and Weasley had used your brains and advised a teacher or a prefect of your sisters predicament instead of rushing blindly and irresponsibly into a situation that could have gotten all three of you killed we would not be having this conversation."

He let the possibly fatal outcome hang in the silence for what felt like an eternity to Harry and Hermione before continuing.

"Which brings me neatly to your next foolish and dangerous decision." He felt his eyebrows disappearing into his hair line. "A DRAGON! Whatever possessed you to get involved ... They are illegal, vicious and violent. Mr Weasley is very lucky he did not loose his hand to the poison and what would have happened if you had dropped the crate on the way to the astronomy tower? Once again your juvenile choices and refusal to report information to adults for them to deal with has risked your own and other peoples safety."

He could see Hermione was seriously considering his words but Harry was getting agitated. As he had no intention of getting into a debate about Hagrid he swept swiftly onto the last item on his list.

"I then fell under the impression that either Bella's letter to you or more probably the ostracism of your House due to your collective loss of points had finally curtailed your behaviour."

Snape banged the flat of his hand on the desk making his errant charges jump. Unable to contain his pent up frustration at them, he stalked behind them and began to pace sorely missing the swish of his teaching robes. When he felt more in control of his thoughts he placed a hand on the back of each of their chairs and bent down between them.

"So imagine my astonishment when Professor McGonagall appeared at my door in the middle of the night to inform me that Longbottom had been stunned and three first years were missing."

His voice was cold, low and dangerous. And from his vantage point he could see them both swallowing in trepidation. Standing up and clasping his hands behind his back he strode towards his desk and glared down at them from on high.

"So once again you have meddled in something that is of no consequence to mere children and jeopardised your own lives in the process. I believe we discussed the repercussions and punishments over such willful disregard to the rules and your own safety some years ago."

He watched the swallowing turn to gulps as they both whispered, "Yes Sir." In unison.

"Conveniently there are two unoccupied corners of this room. You are to avail yourself of one each and use the time to think about your actions while I determine how your three punishments are to be delivered."

In truth he had no intention of disciplining them in one sitting so to speak, his plan had always been to deal with one transgression a day but there was no need to inform them of this straight away. He wanted them to really think about the rashness and dangerous nature of their 'adventures' as he had no intention of being in the same position at the start of every summer. Not that anything of this evil nature would be allowed to enter the school again, of course.

He watched, eyes narrowed, as they reluctantly pushed their chairs back and stood but as Hermione turned to go Harry reached out his arm and stopped her.

"Wait." He said softly then turning to his Godfather. "We can explain ...Sir."

Snape let out a long warning hiss. "Potter." But the boy stood his ground.

"Its Harry not Potter, please don't be 'Him' here." His voice was hoarse with emotion.

Damn those green eyes. Sitting back down in his own chair Snape sighed audibly and then made a previously unheard of decision. The boys request had been polite and respectful, so unlike the argumentative child he knew at Hogwarts, and he couldn't help but respond to this.

"Sit." He commanded kneading the bridge of his nose in an attempt to dispel the dull pain starting to form. "Explain then." He demanded bluntly.

Harry licked his lips nervously and then tried his best to justify what they'd done. He made a quick decision not to get mention the troll because now he thought about they had been pretty stupid, they should have just got Percy. So instead he focused on what his Godfather kept complaining about.

Taking a deep breath he started talking. "You keep saying we should tell adults about stuff but Hagrid is an adult and we were just trying to help him." Harry assumed his Godfather knew everything anyway. "He just got mixed up in the stuff with the stone and ended up with Norbert. You know how he is with animals but Norbert was going to hurt him and then Draco Malfoy found out, we know his dad's something to do with the school and we didn't want him to get sacked. Hagrid knew what we were doing, so an adult did know."

Harry couldn't bring himself to look at his Godfather, instead he played with the bottom of his t-shirt, tugging at a loose thread.

The dull ache had progressed to a throbbing now. He tried to make his tone neutral to hide his own personal thoughts about Hagrid, remembering the Headmasters words outside the gamekeepers hut. But he needed to warn them of Hagrids unpredictability, although without destroying their faith in the man because when all was said and done, realistically, wouldn't he need the same thing when they eventually found out the truth about his own past.

"Hagrid has a big heart and I know you, like a lot of other students before you, both found some comfort with him at the beginning of the school year when things became so ... confusing. But he does not have the same perception of danger as everyone else, especially when it comes to creatures. In this he is quite simple, he believes they are all friendly and can be tamed, that anything shown love will make a good pet. And as you saw with the dragon..." Snape refused to call it Norbert. "...its very nature is the exact opposite. Hagrid is a loyal and fierce friend but please be cautious around him too. As you have rightly pointed out, he is an adult and as such is responsible for his own actions. I know he came to see you in the hospital Harry, imagine how much worse he would have felt if any of you had been killed because of his choices."

He let them digest what he'd said and discreetly swallowed a pain relieving potion to try and release the tension in his head.

"Is that all you wish to ... explain?" He finally prompted. He saw Harry give Hermione a quick glance and her eyes widen in return.

"No Sir." Said Harry desperately trying to work out how to say enough without mentioning the possession theory. "About the stone. We found out what Fluffy was guarding..." Harry petered off nervously at the incredulous look he was receiving from the other side of the desk. "Ok we sort of worked it out from things ..." Here he struggled again as he didn't want to get Hagrid into trouble. "...some people said and we tried to find the Headmaster to tell him, we really did, but McGon..., I mean Professor McGonagall told us he'd left and that's when we knew yo.. ehrrr he was going to try that night. Then we tried to tell Professor McGonagall what we knew but she ignored us." Harry raised his eyes to look his Godfather head on. "So we did try but no one listened ... And we were right." The last part came out in a rush and he flopped back in his chair, arms folded defensively, waiting to find out their fate.

Snape leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk, his fingers steepled in front of his lips and his eyes slowly sliding between the two children. "I see."

The truth was they hadn't told him anything he didn't already know. What he needed them to understand was that these situations were no place for children.

"It. Was. A. Trap." He watched the shock register on their faces. "Professor McGonagall ignored what you said because she knew, as did most of the rest of the staff. It may surprise you to know but there isn't much that goes on in the school that we teachers do not know!" He glared pointedly at them.

"A ... Trap?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Yes." Snape snapped out impatiently. "The only person supposed to go down there was Quirrell, we suspected who he was working for, we just needed to know if he would go alone." He felt confined behind the desk and started to stride around the room again. "No one else was supposed to know, no one was supposed to get hurt. That was until you three decided to play hero. And no matter what the Headmaster said at the end of term, hero's you are not! A little like Hagrid sometimes his view of things is slightly skewed."

He stopped pacing and folded his arms creating an intimidating silhouette. "Which once again brings me back to the reason for your appearance before me today. Your complete inability to stay out of things which should not and do not concern you along with your total lack of regard for your own well-being. You have an owl do you not?"

Harry looked confused. "Yes Sir."

"So why in the name of Merlin did you not think to send me a message?" He spoke slowly as if they were simple.

Harry and Hermione swapped a worried look, this was getting way too close to what they had really thought.

"You said we shouldn't really contact you." Improvised Hermione, her voice a little shaky.

"And Hedwig does stand out from the other owls, everyone knows she's mine." Added Harry trying to sound as believable as possible.

"So you didn't think to send her to Bella so she could tell me since you had so much time to sit around between searching for the Headmaster and the start of your midnight wanderings?"

Harry and Hermione both conceded silent defeat, he wasn't going to let it go.

"We thought it was you after the stone." Whispered Hermione.

For a moment Snape wasn't sure he had heard her right but the worried looks they were both shooting at him made him realise they were deadly serious. He sat back down in shock.

"Why? What would I possibly want to live forever for!"

Neither child knew how to answer that. "I saw your leg where Fluffy bit you after Halloween." Harry confessed. "We thought you'd tried to get past him then."

"We thought you were possessed and someone was making you do it." She couldn't hold it in any longer, it all came out in a hurried, garbled mouthful and once Hermione started she couldn't stop. She told him all about Harry going to fetch Magic and overhearing Bella and Dumbledore talking about him being taken over like before, how they'd seen him jinx Harrys broom (she still had enough self preservation not to mention setting fire to his robes though) and how someone had overheard him threatening Quirrell.

Snape had no idea what to say or do.

He remembered what Dumbledore had told him about his Mark reacting to the Dark Lords presence and how it had affected his behaviour, so in a way they were right. They were right about everything apart from the person responsible. He wasn't sure if they were more brave or more stupid to do what they'd done now, knowing that they thought it was him they were after.

Somehow he found himself explaining to them. "We believed the troll to be a diversion so the Headmaster sent me to the trapdoor to protect it which is when the animal bit me. I was performing the counter jinx at the Quidditch match to keep you on your broom."

"I know now, Professor Dumbledore told me you were saving me when I was in the infirmary." Reassured Harry quickly.

Snape gave a nod of acceptance. "And I was trying to convince Quirrell to confess, not threatening him."

And without another word he rose from his chair and swept from the room. He needed space to breathe, time to think.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other completely confused but neither dared say a word, their Uncle could be volatile at the best of times and this was most definitely not that. Harry raised his hands in a questioning gesture which Hermione answered with a shrug of her shoulders but waiting patiently proved hard when they knew what was at stake.

Finally Snape swept back in, his face impassive as he looked at them. But instead of resuming his pacing or seating himself behind the desk he perched on the edge of it, ankles and arms crossed.

"Having considered everything, I find myself in the unique position of changing my mind."

He couldn't miss the small smiles the two miscreants flashed each other.

"Do not get your hopes up." He cautioned. "Since neither of you have mentioned what happened with the troll I can only assume you have no defense to offer and the punishment stands, which we will come to in a moment." He promised dashing their hopes of a complete reprieve.

"However, while I do not agree with your reasoning in the other two situations I do accept that you did either act with an adults knowledge or try to inform an adult of the situation." He could foresee their sigh of relief and wanted to make his position perfectly clear. "That being said you still broke a number of school rules and naively rushed into perilous situations and there must be consequences. You are grounded for the next two weeks, I believe your Aunts new office will need painting and my garden will require attending to."

"Yes Sir." They both parroted knowing they were lucky to get off so lightly.

Snape was about to send them to their rooms so he could visit them individually but then thought better of it. They were so keen to get into trouble together they could suffer the repercussions together too, besides he imagined Hermione may feel some comfort in her brothers presence after the fear she'd shown him yesterday.

With a heavy heart at the memory he placed his chair in the centre of the room and looked pointedly at them.

"Hermione, to me. Harry return to your corner."

As always the discipline was swift, firm and forgiving.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Aucupet means Eavesdrop in Latin. Hyalus means Glass in Latin._

The Weasleys invade Prince Manor.

Harry dragged himself out of bed, rubbed his sore muscles and stretched. Slumping himself down in the chair at his desk and picking up a pencil he crossed off another day on his calendar and threw the pencil down in frustration. They'd spent the last eleven days painting, cleaning, gardening, organising and putting furniture together and there were still three days left before they had their freedom back. He was beginning to wish he'd kept his mouth shut and just taking the original punishments, okay his backside would have hurt a lot more, Uncle Sev really did have a very hard hand, but at least it would have been over quickly.

After taking a quick shower and throwing on an old t-shirt and jeans he sauntered across the landing to Hermiones room only just remembering to tap on the door before opening it, she was starting to get funny about her privacy and Aunty Bella said it was because she was getting older!

As they weren't allowed to watch TV while they were grounded Hermione had taken to doing her holiday homework in the mornings much to Harry's disgust and over the past few days she'd also started nagging him about it too. So he wasn't surprised to find her sat at her desk surrounded by open books, her tongue poking out slightly in concentration as she scribbled down ideas in a muggle notebook.

"Hey 'mione, you coming down for breakfast?"

She flashed him a quick distracted smile before glancing at the clock and frowning. "You're early, its not even eight thirty. I'll be down in a bit, I just want to finish these notes for Professor Flitwick's essay."

Harry sighed and leaned against her door frame. "Oh come on 'mione, you've got all summer to do that! Come and talk to me, I'm boooreeed." He whined.

He felt the rolled up newspaper cuff him around the back of the head just as a silky, droll voice from behind him scolded. "You shouldn't do the crime if you can't handle the time Harry. Have you done any homework at all young man?"

Harry scowled at Hermione's superior look and turned slowly to face his uncle. He tried to ignore the question knowing he'd only get grief about it.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked sulkily, Aunty Bella usually had to bribe him out of bed with coffee just in time for breakfast. Harry didn't like this change, he was pretty sure it didn't bode well for him.

Snape smirked evily and bent towards his Godson "To keep you on your toes Mr Potter. Can't have you becoming too comfortable during your restriction." He straightened up, clamped a firm hand on the boys shoulder and steered him towards the stairs. "Since you appear to have no intention of following your sisters example I believe your Aunt's car needs a clean before she leaves for today."

Snape dispassionately watched the boy grunt something that sounded suspiciously like, "Fine." and stomp down the stairs to get a bucket and sponge. He recognised that he was now chaffing under his punishment and was obviously cutting his nose off to spite his face but he had no intention of arguing with a stubborn child over homework when he had over a month to complete it. If the silly boy chose to carry out extra physical chores instead of using his grounding wisely far be it from him to push the issue. But, thought Snape grimly as he settled at the table in an attempt to read his paper in peace, if Mr Potter wasn't careful they'd be having words before long about his attitude.

Breakfast was a strained affair. Harry had taken his irritation out on the stable door as he returned to eat and Snape had only just bitten down on a vicious rebuke, mainly because Bella had a gentle but restraining hand on his shoulder as she relented and returned his paper to him. As he disappeared behind the printed pages Snape realised he wasn't ready for any of this, he'd only just begun to adjust to living with children, he got enough of moody teenagers during term time.

The tension was broken as something flopped haphazardly through the open window and crash landed in the middle of the floor. Harry, Hermione and Bella watched in fascination as Midnight stalked forward, sniffed and then prodded the pile of feathers with her paw before tossing the creature a superior look full of disdain and lazily padded back to her sun spot next to her young witch.

"Well its not a Hogwarts or a post office owl." Declared Bella as she bent down and gently picked up the exhausted bird. "Harry can you go get Hedwig's cage and some treats so he can rest before we send him on his way again."

As Harry was more used to handling owls Bella left him to revive the limp bird and handed the letter over to Hermione.

"Its for you."

Hermione recognised the writing and frowned. "Its from Ron." She announced, confused. They may be friends now but she couldn't imagine why he would write to her and not Harry unless he needed help with homework but the idea of Ron doing his holiday work this early was even more laughable than Harry starting his so soon. She did then briefly think that maybe it had something to do with her brothers birthday but as he was staring at her with a slightly jealous and hurt expression on his face she decided just to open it and find out. Quickly scanning the contents she breathed an internal sigh of relief, a sulking Harry was no fun.

"Rons bored." She told the room in general.

"Me too." Harry muttered, feeling cross that Ron hadn't written to him.

Snape lowered his paper down for a second, glared at his Godson and then flipped the pages back up again.

"Fred and George took their Dad's flying car without asking and snuck out in the night to go to a party at Lee Jordan's house. Mrs Weasleys grounded them forever." Hermione rolled her eyes at Rons exaggeration. "So he's stuck with Percy and Ginny, who he says does nothing but talk about you Harry." She laughed as Harry turned red and grimaced. "And he wants to know why you haven't answered the letters he's been sending you."

Harry looked blank for a moment then shrugged. "Haven't had any." At least he knew Ron hadn't forgotten about him. He guessed letters must go missing all the time especially if Ron was using the same owl, it seemed really old. Then he had an idea. Turning round in his seat to find Aunty Bella, he asked,

"Can Ron come to visit ..." He hesitated for a minute, wondering if he was pushing his luck "and maybe stay?"

This time Snape dropped his paper fully down on the table. "You. Are. Grounded." He reminded coldly. "And if you are not careful you will be joining the Weasley twins in forever!" Feeling marginally mollified Snape hid himself behind the paper again stoically ignoring the disdainful huff from the other side of the table.

But ever the soft touch Bella couldn't bare the flash of disappointment on her little boys face and besides it had been a while since she'd seen Molly. Leaning over the table she rubbed Harry's shoulder while topping up her husbands mug.

"Since you won't be grounded anymore by the weekend why don't we have a barbecue and ask the Weasleys over and maybe, if his mum agrees, see if Ron can stay for a few days."

The only sign Snape gave of having heard any of these plans was to rustle his paper a little too vigorously.

Harry grinned. "Really, thanks Aunty Bella." He leapt up and gave her a kiss.

Bella tutted at him but smiled affectionately. "Sit down and finish your breakfast, its getting cold and you've both still got chores to finish."

Harry grumbled, but good naturedly this time, his mood lifting now he had something to look forward to. "Can I write to Ron and tell him?"

Bella laughed at the change in him. "Later, give his owl chance to rest and then you can send Hedwig with him. Now can I trust you all to play nicely while I go do my deliveries and start planning this party." She gazed at her family indulgently as she dropped kisses on all their heads. "I'll see you later."

COSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOS

It was only as he watched the seven redheaded Weasleys troupe out of his fireplace did Snape truly comprehend what he had agreed to. Not that his permission had even been sought for a pride of lions to enter his serpents lair but in truth he had done nothing to prevent it either. He had, had plenty of time to put his foot down, not that he was sure that would have stopped the express train that was Bella once she set her mind on something, but he had been so appeased by his Godson's change of attitude that he'd not intervened. Maybe if he had of realised they'd be bringing five out of seven of their children it would be a different matter. He certainly hadn't expected Percy to come, he remembered the twins were grounded 'forever' and he'd simply forgotten they had a daughter since he had not had the pleasure of her in his classroom yet.

He had been gratified to see the children all staring at him warily as Bella showed them past him from the lounge fireplace to the back garden and only offered a subdued "Hello Professor." after pointed glares from their mother. But as he stood in his self imposed isolated spot at the top of the garden, monitoring the lighted barbecue, he saw the twins start to investigate their surroundings, a mischievous glint appearing in their identical eyes. Taking a fortifying gulp of coffee he tried to ignore their antics and concentrated on the rest of the party.

Not surprisingly Harry and Ron were talking ten to the dozen propped and lolling in the centre of the lawn while Hermione was showing Ginny around the garden, pointing to the area he usually froze for her to skate. The young girl had blushed redder than her hair when she'd first seen Harry and then latched onto Hermione with relief. There was something familiar about the child other than her Weasleys genes and as he cast his mind back an image came to the surface of the first Hogwarts Christmas party the children had attended where a smaller pig tailed version of the girl had shared a window seat in the Great Hall with his niece. It would seem the two households were more intertwined than he had previously realised.

Bella, ever the engaging host, was by the summer house entertaining the Weasley parents and Percy, who, much to Snapes disgust, seemed to be hanging off his wife's every word. And because he was preoccupied with brooding over the prefects obvious interest in his wife he failed to notice Mr Weasley wandering towards him until a very familiar but stomach churning smell pulled him from his musings and reminded him of a much bleaker time of his life. The scowl must have emerged from his mind to his countenance as Mr Weasley stopped short and hesitated.

Snape mentally cursed himself, he was clearly starting to let his guard down, he would never normally allow his thoughts to affect his blank expression. Re-arranging his features into his usual deadpan mask he waited for the other man to speak.

Coming from a family the size of his Arthur Weasley was not used to silence, the idea of it made him even more uncomfortable than the grimace that had just passed over his hosts face. Cautiously he made his way to the potion masters side and stood close enough to make polite conversation.

"Hello Severus." He said cheerfully.

"Arthur." Snape nodded in the older mans direction.

"Good of you to invite us, Rons done nothing but talk about it since Harry wrote to him." Arthur smiled a little. "I don't blame you for keeping out of the way though, we are a little daunting en mass."

After an internal debate Snape came to the conclusion that he obviously wasn't going to escape the small talk side of the occasion. Trying to avoid the memory invoking smell Snape continued to stare down the length of the garden but begrudgingly engaged in his own version of polite conversation.

"It was all Bella's doing."

"Ah yes the tenacity of redheads. I imagine, rather like my Molly, your wife is like a force of nature once she sets her mind to something." And for a moment both men watched their wives as they chatted and laughed together.

"I believe we may both be cursed and fortunate in equal measure." Snape observed surprising even himself by the openness of his comment. Suspiciously he quickly took a sip of his coffee but there appeared to be no taint of potions.

Arthur smiled ruefully, he knew he was the exception to the rule when it came to the ginger temperament. "Lovely woman, your Bella. Its nice for Molly to have a friend especially now that Ginnys off to Hogwarts this year, we're pretty isolated where we are. Molly must have mentioned my interest in all things muggle because she's got me these to try." Arthur showed the bottle to Snape. "I believe she called it a six bag."

Snape tried not to let the revulsion show on his face as he automatically corrected. "Six pack. Its how they sell muggle beer."

Arthurs face lit up at the new information and Snape wondered for a moment what it would be like to have nothing dark and sinister to occupy his thoughts, to be as carefree and unaffected by the past as the Weasley patriarch seemed to be. But deep down Snape knew he was doing the man an injustice, they too had suffered during the last war, Mrs Weasleys twin brothers had been killed and even now the family had a blood traitor stigma attached to them.

"They're rather nice, think I'll have another. Can I fetch you one?" Arthur offered.

"NO." Snapped Snape, rather more sharply than he intended but something about the wounded look on Arthurs freckled face made him feel the need to explain. "I do not partake. The smell ... My father was an abusive alcoholic. My concern is that I may have inherited his addictive personality and it is not something I wish to test." The wounded look turned to stricken. "Do not let me stop you however."

"I ...uhm" Arthur was embarrassed that he had no idea what to say about Snapes revelation . "Maybe later." He swallowed the last mouthful and then looked wildly around for somewhere to dispose of the empty bottle.

Luckily Bella arrived moments later with plates of steaks, burgers and sausages. Sensing their awkwardness and misunderstanding Arthurs confusion she took the offending bottle from him. "Would you like another one?"

Arthur cleared his throat and felt his face flush. "Maybe later" He repeated. "After I've eaten." He quickly scanned the garden. "I best go and find the twins, they tend to cause mayhem if they're left alone for too long."

Bella, thinking he didn't like the beer but was too polite to say, gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I'm sure they'll be fine but you could let them know food will be ready soon. Severus can you put these on the grill for me and Hermione wanted to know if you'd freeze the grass so she and Ginny could skate... If that's ok with you and Molly, Arthur."

"That's fine. I'll go and round up the children." Arthur answered, anxious to get away.

Bemused, Bella watched him go before turning on her husband, hands on her hips. "What. Did. You. Do!" She hissed.

Snape rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "Nothing ...exactly."

But Bella just continued to stare.

"Fine." Snape retorted. "I turned down his offer for a beer and then found myself explaining about my father and his association with the smell. I believe the exchange discomforted us both."

Snape could only assume his wife had also been drinking because her annoyed expression seemed to melt away at his explanation to be replaced by a happy grin as she stood on her tiptoes to throw her arms round his neck and kiss him full on the lips. He knew his own face must have coloured in the same fashion as Arthurs had previously as he unhooked her hands and muttered "Ridiculous woman."

Still grinning at the very idea of her Slytherin freely discussing anything personally important with a Gryffindor Bella started to lay the juicy steaks across the sizzling grill herself.

Harry and Ron sat in the middle of the lawn, legs crossed with plates piled high with food in front of them, finally too busy eating to talk any more. After inhaling his second burger Ron looked towards the barbecue to see if the sausages were ready when he saw Snape grab his sister by the arm and point his wand at the back of her shorts.

Shoving Harrys's arm and shouting to get his attention he asked. "What's that greasy git doing to Ginny?"

Harry looked up to see Ron scrambling to his feet and charging up the garden. Ditching his own burger Harry groaned and chased after him, he knew things had been going too well. He got there just in time to hear Ron shout at Uncle Sev.

"Oi get your hands of my sister!"

With a smirk Snape let go of Ginnys arm, sheathed his wand and folded his arms while the rest of the party hurried over.

"What's going on?" Demanded Bella taking in Rons angry stare at her husband, Ginnys annoyed look at her brother, Harrys confusion, Hermione's glare at Ron and Severus's superior amusement.

"He..." Ron pointed at Snape. "Was going to hurt Ginny."

All of the Weasley brothers turned as one to face Snape down and at that moment Bella pitied any boy who showed any interest in the one and only Weasley sister.

"Severus?"

For a second Snape just considered turning and walking away, how dare a Gryffindor student speak to him in that way. But he argued with himself, here he wasn't a Gryffindor student, here he was his Godson's best friend.

"I was about to cast a cushioning charm, Hermione wished to show Miss Weasley how to ice skate." He lazily pointed towards the frozen area of grass. "Trust me Mr Weasley ..." His voice became low and dangerous. "Spankings in this household are administered in a more formal manner."

It was now Hermione and Harrys turn to glare at him as they both flushed red at his revelation and Ron' stare swivelled between the two of them, his mouth hanging open.

"Ronald Billius Weasley." Came Mrs Weasleys shrill voice as she cuffed him around the back of the head. "You apologise to Professor Snape this minute."

"Come on." Muttered Fred to his siblings, Hermione and Harry. "This is going to be embarrassing enough without us listening."

They all stood around awkwardly trying hard not to listen as Ron stuttered his apology to Snape.

"Don't worry about what he said." Advised George.

"We're all very familiar with the wrong end of mums wooden spoon." Added Fred.

"Speak for yourself." Commented Percy piously as Ron came over to join them.

"Can I go skate now Ronald?" Asked Ginny waspishly linking arms with Hermione who was still looking crossly at her friend.

"Look I'm sorry alright. Its just that this is all so weird. He hates us in school. Maybe I shouldn't stay."

Hermione softened abit. "Its ok we get it. Its strange for us too sometimes. Just do what we do, pretend Snapes the evil twin and he's just .."

"Your Dad!"

"Uncle."

"Godfather."

Ron shrugged and scuffed his toe in the grass. "Ok I'll try."

"This is just so not right." Groaned Fred and George together, they'd only recently been told about Snape and now they were here in this huge house.

"Why don't you ask if you boys can go flying." Suggested Hermione offering an olive branch of sorts to Ron.

"We're grounded." Complained Fred.

"Literally." Added George with a groan.

"I didn't bring my broom. Didn't realise your house would be like this." Ron waved his arm about a bit embarrassed, he had no idea what his friends would think of his house when they finally saw it.

Desperate to take to the sky again himself Harry had an idea.

"Come on, let's go ask Uncle Sev if we can use his broom, its only a Cleansweep but we can take turns on my Nimbus."

"Okkkaaaaayyyyyyy." Ron still sounded dubious but followed Harry, Hermione and Ginny back to Snape.

"Hey Uncle Sev..." Harry approached the adults as they sat around the patio table.

Snape wiped his mouth with a napkin and frowned at his Godson. "I am not a horse Harry, I do not need hay."

To Rons surprise Harry just rolled his eyes and carried on talking as if the most evil teacher at Hogwarts had said nothing at all. "Can me n Ron go ..."

"Ron and I." Snape interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

Harry resisted the urge to loose his temper, his uncle could be so annoying. "Fine. Uncle Sev may Ron and I go flying?"

But instead of answering Snape stood up and looked at Ron. "May I be permitted to use my wand now Mr Weasley?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Severus!" Bella cautioned exasperatedly.

Ron's head bounced up and down in a jerky, demented sort of nod as he stuttered to say yes.

With a dramatic flourish of his wand he cast a quick cushioning charm on Ginny and then pointed it to the sky and shot complex spells towards the clouds.

"Now you girls may skate and you two..." He pinned Harry and Ron with a death stare as Hermione and Ginny headed for the ice. "...may fly. But do not test the wards, you will feel the barrier in the sky, do not try to go higher or you will feel the consequences! Go!"

Harry and Ron didn't need telling twice.

Much to Snapes surprise the rest of the evening passed by quite pleasantly. It was refreshing to talk to other magical people who had neither an agenda, a hold or a hatred for him.

The Weasleys didn't leave until after dark as the twins had finally worn their mother down and she'd agreed to let them set off the fireworks they'd somehow smuggled through the floo network. Percy, Ginny and the twins left through the fireplace first with Mr Weasley leaving Ron, on his own for perhaps the first time in his life, and Mrs Weasley. After several hugs and kisses intermingled orders to be good or else she turned to say goodbye to Bella.

"Thank you for tonight dear it was lovely. Are you sure about Ron staying though."

Bella gave her a hug. "He'll be fine."

Snape's patience was now starting to wear thin, he'd used his quota of niceness for the year and wanted the solitude of his house back. "I believe Bella has a wooden spoon in the kitchen should things not be 'fine'!" Announced Snape darkly.

Ron blushed and Mrs Weasley finally left with a smile after patting Severus on the arm in what he presumed she thought was reassuring.

COSCOSCOSCOS

The next morning Snape dragged himself down the stairs clutching his mug like a lifeline, he'd headed straight for his potions lab as soon as everyone had gone to bed and not emerged until gone 3am. The last thing he wanted to do now was breakfast especially given the amount of 'happy' commotion he could hear coming from downstairs. But it was only as he stepped down into the kitchen and the chatter stopped dead that he remembered Weasleys presence. With a scowl he slammed his cup down on the table and transfigured his night wear to his usual black ensemble.

"You're in my seat Weasley." He growled.

Ron stuttered "Sorry Sir." And made to get up but Bella gently pushed him back down again.

"Don't be silly you stay where you are. I'll just..." She picked up her wand, elongated the table and drew another chair which she set at the head of the oval. "...make some more room. There we are, now they'll be no squabbling." She looked at her husband as she said this. "And Severus his name's Ron here."

Snape just shot her a withering glare, sat down on the new chair and pointedly ignored the quietly giggling children. In fact he did his utmost to avoid getting involved in any of the conversation around the table. He let Bella issue the rules when Harry asked if they could go to the swimming hole by themselves, he ignored his wife when she asked who wanted to go with her to pick up her new car and pretended he hadn't heard Hermiones not so subtle questions about when he needed to go back to Hogwarts.

But what he could not neglect was Weasleys table manners. The boy was stuffing sausages in his mouth as if he had never been fed. The irony was not lost on Snape, the child who had never been deprived of love, family, food and nurture sat next to the boy who had wanted for it all and yet Harry still hesitated and waited for everyone else to start eating before he did. It was bad enough he had to sit on the other side of Great Hall and witness it but to sit across the table and see the half masticated meat rolling around his mouth was another matter.

"Desist, cease, stop eating this moment ..." Snape shot his wife a reproving look. "... Ronald."

With a frightened gulp Ron swallowed his mouthful and slowly lowered his knife and fork before looking between Harry and Hermione, his eyes as big as saucers. Harry just shrugged but Hermione wore her superior 'I told you so look.' Finally he gave in and looked at Snape.

"The food is not going to disappear, slow down before you choke. I do not wish to explain to your mother why I cannot return her youngest son in the same condition in which she left him." He spoke in his most impressive bored tone as if it really was of no consequence if the boy choked or not.

Ron gulped again. "S...s..orr..y S..ir." He spluttered, his ears tinged bright red. When he was nervous, he tended to babble and with the rest of the table watching him, he found himself trying to explain. "If you don't eat quick in our house my brothers eat everything."

The boys ramblings confirmed his suspicions, apart from Percy the rest of the Weasley boys were high energy, sporty, outdoors types and he imagined as the youngest boy Ronald had gotten a little lost in the mix. "Be that as it may, your brothers are not here and Bella is an expert on multiplying food should we need it."

For a moment everyone was silent.

"Eat then, the food is getting cold!" Snape finally snapped.

Bella, Harry and Hermione started an overly enthusiastic conversation about the new car while desperately trying not to watch as Ron did his best to resist the urge to eat as he would normally. Unfortunately the pressure made his nervous babble re-appear.

"This is so weird." He blurted out. " You're all sat here talking about normal stuff like we do at The Burrow but at school he hates us and we hate him. Harry ..." Ron turned to his friend. "...you ask if you can borrow his broom like its normal but he calls you all sorts of horrible names at school and 'mione, you want to spend time with him but you set fire to his robes at school. Its all so wrong."

It was like the oxygen had been sucked from the room as everyone including Ron realised what he'd just said. No one dared move, breath or speak as they watched Snapes unreadable face.

Without taking a drink he lowered his poised coffee mug and placed it silently and precisely on the table. He knew without even looking that unshed tears would be forming in the culprits eyes, while her brother was desperate to defend her and the accuser was mortified over what he'd done. He didn't want to know what his wife was thinking.

"My study Miss Granger." It was not a request.

"She can't, she's at Hogwarts with horrid Professor Snape." Bit back Hermione, she knew she would be in more trouble for answering back but she needed him to know she wanted Uncle Severus not Snape. It had worked for Harry so she hoped it would work for her too.

Snape resisted the urge to smirk, she was becoming more like Bella as the years went on. But he understood what she was trying to tell him.

"My study Hermione." He amended and he felt the whole room relax slightly.

He could see her shoulders shaking as she walked down the stairs in front of him but he hardened his heart to her emotions. A clear head was needed to ascertain what he believed to be the truth was what in fact had happened before he could offer some form of solace.

But here he didn't have it in him to be the same dispassionate Slytherin he was at Hogwarts. After shutting the door, he handed her a handkerchief before walking round and sitting behind his desk.

"Have a seat." He instructed.

Meanwhile, upstairs, as soon as they had disappeared from view Harry and Ron leapt up and started talking desperately over each other.

"Aunty Bella you've got to stop him, its not 'miones fault!"

"Mrs Snape I didn't mean to tell on her. She... We...thought he was jinxing Harrys broom."

"We thought he was possessed." Admitted Harry and the whole story came flooding out, not that Bella hadn't already heard all of it from her husband after their last confession at the start of the holidays.

She stood up and gathered both boys to her, trying not to be upset that compared to Ron, Harry was still so small. After a quick, reassuring hug she told them. "Don't worry I'll go and check on them." She turned to Ron. "It was bound to come out sometime, its very hard to hide things from your patents forever. Why don't you clear the table then watch some tv while I sort this out."

She tried to tell herself that it wasn't that she didn't trust her husband but for her own and the boys peace of mind she needed to know that it was Severus dealing with the revelation and not Snape.

Standing outside the closed study door she cast a quick eavesdropping spell.

"Aucupet Hyalus."

For a moment the door glowed bright white and then the solid oak took on the appearance of clear glass while the words they spoke became clear as day.

"Am I to believe that Mr Weasleys expose is correct." His tone like his facial expression gave nothing away.

Hermione nodded into his handkerchief.

"I do not believe the floor asked the question. A verbal answer please."

Reluctantly she lifted her eye line.

"Yes Sir." She confessed in a whisper.

"Explain." Snape sat back and waited.

"We ... Erm I saw you chanting when Harry's broom was bucking. We thought you were possessed and you did tell him once that you'd do that if he got on a broom without permission. So I set fire to your robes to break the chant."

It was all said in a rush almost as if she'd loose her nerve if she had to break for breath. But it was as Snape suspected.

"I see." He rested his elbows on the desk and steepled his fingers against his lips, a little unsure on how to proceed.

But the silence got too much for Hermione. "I'm sorry," She sobbed. "I know it wasn't you now. I was just looking out for Harry like you told us to. I just wanted to save him like he saved me from the troll."

Snape looked on helplessly at the hysterical girl for such a long time that Bella seriously considered intervening but as she was about to open the door he seemed to rouse himself. Pushing his chair back he swivelled around to the side.

"I know you're sorry." His voice was a few shades warmer. "Come here." He saw her hesitate. "You aren't in trouble." He saw her hopeful look as she cautiously walked around his desk. When she came to stand in front of his knees he raised her chin and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. "You did save him."

He saw her turning his words over in her head as she started to smile a little through her tears but it was quickly replaced with confusion.

"You mean your not going to ..." She swallowed nervously "...punish me for not getting an adult." She was convinced that was why he'd called her over. "I stopped you doing the counter jinx." She reminded him.

Snape gave a silent cheer in his head, maybe things were starting to sink in with at least one of them. "There were no adults around. You saved Harry." He repeated with certainty. "I was merely protecting him, I had no plan beyond that. Had he fallen I would have been forced to show my hand and slow his descent. But you neutralised the cause, all be it while setting fire to your guardian!"

His eyebrows lifted at this and he was rewarded with a small giggle as she threw herself at his chest, her arms snaking around his neck.

"I am sorry." She whispered against his neck as he opened his legs so she could slip closer to his body, his rebellious hands rubbing her back.

Bella smiled, muttered "Finite Incantatem", waited for the door to appear solid and headed back to the kitchen to reassure two anxious boys that Hermione had not been cut up into potions ingredients. Her little family had weathered another storm and were happy again.

That evening after the children were finally in bed and much to Snapes astonishment and Harrys insistence he'd read his first story to a Weasley, he found himself seeking out his wife's company. Sitting down next to her on the sofa he asked something which had been occupying his mind for a good portion of the day.

"I trust you were in agreement with the way I handled the situation earlier as you did not burst through the study door at any point."

Bella did her best innocent expression as she tried to hide her face in her large glass of white wine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She attempted to sound insulted but the giggling gave her away.

"You would make a terrible spy." Snape pointed out conversationally. "I saw the door glow with whatever eavesdropping spell you cast."

Bella snagged a cushion from the sofa and playfully hit him over the head but then had a serious thought.

"Is that why..." She started to ask but Snape stopped her in mid flow.

"No. My knowing you were there did nothing to change what I said." He took the cushion from her restless, worrying hand and tossed it across to the other sofa just as she dropped her head against his shoulder and cuddled into his side.

"Good, I'm glad." She whispered as her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt.

COSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOSCOS

Rain lashed the windows of Prince Manor as Ron walked the now familiar route through to the kitchen. Much to his surprise he'd survived five days in his evil professors house. Not that they'd seen too much of him but when they had he'd been more than civil, nice would be pushing it, he was too sarcastic and blunt for that but still the man had read to them every night just like his mum had done when he was a little kid. And anyone that had the patience to answer as many questions as Hermione had in her couldn't be that evil, could he?

Mrs Snape interrupted his thoughts. "Ron you can't possibly be hungry again!" She teased in mock exasperation, the boy could eat for England and it was only an hour since breakfast.

"No I've just come for a drink if that's ok?"

"Help yourself you know where everything is by now. I'm just going to some laundry, have you got anything that needs washing?"

Ron shrugged. "I've just been putting mine with Harry's."

"Alright."

Ron watched her go, he didn't know what to think about Mrs Snape either, she kinda reminded him of his mum but then in other ways she was really different, and younger.

Remembering what he'd come in for, Ron opened the big silver fridge and found the carton of milk. Everything was so different here it was taking a bit of getting used to. At home they just had a big cupboard that was charmed to stay cold, here Hermione said they used something called electricity for everything. He was starting to get why his Dad was so interested in muggle stuff, every time the fridge opened the light came on and Ron couldn't resist opening and shutting it just enough to see the light keep flickering.

"Stop messing around with the fridge Harry you're letting all the cold out."

Snape's voice was instantly recognisable, Ron didn't need to look down to see his trademark black trousers or highly polished boots to know who stood on the other side of the door.

Gulping and trying to be brave he admitted, "Its ...not Harry Sir." He shut the door slowly and looked at the floor instead of the black eyes of his best mate's dad. "Sorry." He mumbled and because he was nervous he blurted out, "I like watching the light."

They both stood there uncomfortably for what seemed like the longest time.

"Uuhhhmm can I go now Professor?" Asked Ron finally.

Snape merely stood to one side and indicated that the boy should pass.

But has Ron scuttled passed, forgetting the drink he'd come for, he was called back by a surprisingly hesitant voice.

"Mr Weasley ... Ronald?" Snape amended quickly just in case Bella happened to be close by. He wasn't really sure why he'd called the boy back, maybe it was his confession about the light mixed with the confusion he'd admitted to just before he'd let Hermione's secret slip out that first morning. If he looked in the mirror Snape wasn't sure he would recognise himself at this minute but he argued with himself, this boy was being trusted to keep the truth about them hidden, he needed to know he could cope with the responsibility.

"Professor?" Ron sounded jumpy. He stopped in the lounge but didn't head back.

Reluctantly Snape moved towards him, the youngest Weasley boy was stood next to a side table topped with a wizards chess set looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"How are you coping with all of this?" Snape moved his hand around to encompass the house and himself.

It didn't escape the mans notice that Ronald had instinctively reached out and nervously started fiddling with the knight.

Ron shrugged, "Dunno really." He finally admitted just as the squabbling voices of Harry and Hermione filtered through the open doorway. "Its not as weird as it was, you being their Dad and all..."

"Uncle or Godfather." Snape interrupted trying hard not to shudder at the word 'Dad'. He tried to ignore the small smile that flashed across the redheads face.

"Whatever, they say that too. The house is really cool and I can't wait to tell the twins about the TV but ..." He hesitated, not sure if he should say but another wave of irritated raised voices filled the silence.

Snape looked shrewdly at Weasley as the boy turned towards the sound of bickering. "Am I to assume they don't squabble like that at Hogwarts!"

Ron shook his head, part relieved and part concerned that the Slytherin had been able to work out so easily what was bothering him. "They sound like me and Ginny. They're different here."

"I expect we are all somewhat different here." Observed Snape.

Ron frowned, that wasn't what he expected to hear. "What do you mean?"

"Well I cannot think when you and I would have this sort of discussion any other time!"

"That's because you're different not me!" Ron argued heatedly.

"So you maintain that away from your family for the first time in your life you remain exactly the same!" Scoffed Snape, his black eyes boring into the freckled face. He watched him firmly replace the knight on the board.

Ron gaped liked a goldfish, he had no idea what to say to the potions master. He looked towards the doorway, desperate to escape and the glance didn't escape Snape.

"I hear you demolished Professor McGonagalls chess set." Snape commented nonchalantly.

The change of conversation threw Ron for a moment and he shrugged. "I like chess."

"As do I. Would you care to play?"

"What ... Against you!" Asked Ron incredulously.

"Well we are both here ... Unless you wish to go back to whatever muggle game my niece convinced you to play!"

"Monopoly." Ron grimaced, there were too many rules for his liking.

Snape gave a sly smile, who knew he and a Gryffindor would have so much in common. "Ah yes." He commiserated wearily having spent many a wet afternoon playing it since Hermione had moved in. "Tedious isn't it and she does like the rule book. If you think that's bad wait for Game of Life and Cludeo!"

With a wave of his wand he set the chess table in the centre of the room along with two chairs. Snape chose the chair in front of the black pieces, silently inviting his opponent to play with the white.

The room was quiet apart from the ticking of the clock while several moves were made and then Snape used the situation to his advantage. "They are just reverting back to what they know, they are still the same people."

Ron gave a frowned quizically still concentrating on the board.

"Harry and Hermione. Here they are brother and sister, much like you and Ginevra. Its what they've been to each other since they were eight but they still remain your Gryffindor friends. We have asked a lot of them this year and we are now asking a lot of you too, it is bound to have an effect." Snape waited until he was sure the boy had digested what had been said before prompting, "Your move."

Bella couldn't quite believe what she had stumbled on. Leaving the laundry at the bottom of the stairs she quickly opened the dining room door to find Harry looking frustrated and bored while Hermione poured over a leaflet of instructions.

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked brightening at the interruption. "He went for a drink ages ago."

"I know where he is but you won't believe me, you need to see for yourself. Go into the hall and poke your head round the lounge door." Both kids were now staring at her like she had two heads. "Quietly!" She added with mischievous smile and wink.

They followed her curiously, she heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath as she peeked around the door and had to put her hand over Harry's mouth to stop him voicing his opinion loudly. Pulling them back into the hallway she waited for their reaction.

"That's Ron ... Playing chess ... With Snape." Harry hissed in a whisper.

"Well you wanted them to get on!"

"I know but ..."

"Rons really good at chess." Admitted Hermione.

"So's your uncle!"

"Can we watch?" Asked Hermione.

Bella thought about it for a moment and she had to admit she wanted to see who won too.

"Alright go in quietly and sit on the sofa. Don't disturb them."

Less than an hour later they watched as Ron gave a triumphant grin, announced "checkmate" and sat back in his chair confidently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dobby and Diagon Alley**

Ron had gone home the day after he defeated Snape at chess full of promises to write, meet at Diagon Alley for school supplies and to see Harry for his birthday. But the letters never came. Not that Harry really noticed at first.

Much to Snape's exaggerated and highly verbal annoyance they'd still insisted on their traditional muggle week. They'd prepared to leave not long after Ron had returned to The Burrow but when Snape first set eyes on Bella's new car the holiday had almost been cancelled before it had even begun. He very rarely used what he privately called 'the muggle entrance', so when he first rounded the corner to the front of the house, weighed down by luggage, he was appalled as he caught sight of the sparkling cream soft top VW beetle frivolously decorated with butterflies. He'd paid no heed to the new car talk going on around him since he'd returned from Hogwarts, assuming his wife would have just upgraded her car for a new model as in previous years, the idea of such an indulgent contraption had never reached his ears. In disgust, he abandoned the suitcases a few feet from the foolish car with the intention of finding its owner and refusing to set foot within the idiotic metal cage but as he turned something caught his eye. Waging an internal war, he was about to take a step forward when Bella appeared to witness his indecision, sidestepping his surliness with practiced ease she leaned in nearer.

"Take a closer look." She invited, trying to hold back her laughter at his revolted sneer.

Reluctantly Snape moved closer, frowned, bent down and tilted his head to look at the painted patterns from a different angle. Then, abruptly he stood, his face unreadable as he crossed his arms and faced her.

"Runes, you had runes camouflaged within the paintwork!" Snape wasn't sure if he was more astounded at her audacity to mix something so magical with something so muggle or more impressed by her unique approach.

"Ancient runes, the purest kind of protective magic. I asked someone I trust on the island to create the design for me, I didn't tell her it was for a car, then I paid a lot of money for it to be painted on. I cast the spell and activated its protection when I brought it home. I did it for you …. and for them, I know how much you hate traveling this way and well… after what Harry and Hermione went through this year, they need all the protection we can give them. Besides I think it's pretty."

He couldn't deny her logic which was why he begrudgingly climbed into the ridiculous machine, even though its cream interior offended his senses all over again but he drew the line at the idea of traveling with the roof down much to the children's disappointment.

But by now the little family were all used to Snape's churlishness on these adventures, it didn't interfere with the three of them enjoying the freedom of the long journey and as in previous years, once they'd arrived at the converted chapel hidden along the Cornish coastline, the completely muggle life stripped them of the complications that haunted their magical existence.

The weather was on their side and even Snape turned a slightly darker shade of pale. They spent most of the week on a beautiful stretch of beach just a few minutes' walk down the private lane from their chapel which they shared with several other families. While Snape kept to himself as much as possible, Harry and Hermione mixed happily with the other children and Bella was social enough for both adults. Anyone looking in would see a fairly normal, content family, but Bella knew differently. Harry was changed somehow, he wasn't better or worse, just different from the boy she'd seen go away to school. She tried to convince herself it was only natural, he was growing up, finding his way in a world that he'd been kept from for far too long but something about the way he reacted when he realised he was having fun reminded her of Severus. He seemed bereft and she had no idea how to help him.

The week passed by far too quickly for everyone but Snape who was itching to leave the sun and sand behind for the dark familiarity of his potions lab. But the last night found them back at the beach again in the company of the other families. A big barbecue had been set out on the concourse next to the beach filling the air with the enticing scent of grilling sausages, frying onions and smokey ribs, a bonfire had been built on the sand where jacket potatoes wrapped in sooty foil cooked in the embers while a group of older teenagers strummed guitars and sang an eclectic mix of songs in its shadow.

Bella had, had to work hard to convince Snape to let them go to the party, as always, he was reluctant to mingle so freely without a ready excuse to slip away, but as generally happened he'd ended up surrendering to her wishes. He didn't have it in him to deny both Bella and Hermione when they reminded him that it would be the night before his godsons' birthday or dampen their enthusiasm for the fireworks display they'd organised for him when the sun finally sank below the horizon.

Pleasantly full on chargrilled food Bella and Snape sat a short distance away from the heat of the bonfire watching as Harry and Hermione took part in an aggressive game of rounders. Feeling slightly chilled as the breeze crept across the sea Bella dug around in her bag and pulled out her old Slytherin Quidditch sweater. Snape frowned as she pulled the well washed jumper over her head.

"That is hardly appropriate wear in this world." He hissed in her ear, something that always sent a shiver of fear down his students but Bella just laughed.

"Relax Severus, no one would have any idea what it is. Anyway I'm sure _school clothes _make it into the …" She lowered her voice and whispered, "… muggle world occasionally."

Snape's eyes raked the people spread across the beach and settled suspiciously on a group of surfers. "Well they seem to be paying close attention!" He accused coldly.

Bella knew exactly who he was talking about, the group of young men in their early twenties were your typical surfer types, long hair bleached by the sun, always seen in board shorts, parading the waves with their bronzed skin constantly on display. A couple of them had tried approaching her when Severus had been out of sight investigating rock pools with the children, she'd been flattered but brushed them off lightly. She knew it wasn't the sweater they were interested in! But not wanting to spoil the evening she glanced briefly at the overgrown boys,

"Maybe they're admiring your hair, it's longer than theirs!" She teased gently, leaning back against his chest, hoping to distract him from their audience while sending the young men a not so subtle message.

She felt the disgruntled rumble in his chest and a breathy movement in her hair as he snorted a disbelieving "Hmph." above her. She smiled and snuggled as close as she knew he would be comfortable with.

Snape was not as naïve or oblivious as his wife believed, he'd seen those boys leering the other day as Bella removed her dress to enter the sea and he'd heard the whispers that fluttered along the beach when people realised the two of them were together. Unusually, he'd allowed his annoyance at their attention to bleed through his defenses and he'd taken his feelings out on his Godson when the boy had disturbed the bottom of a rock pool of he'd been studying. But now, as he felt the pressure of her body against his, he let go of his anger at their attention and held on to his appreciation of Bella's efforts to neutralize the situation. Instead he settled for shooting an icy glare over his wife's head, a look that would have quelled any Hogwarts student in an instant, and watched with a satisfied smirk as they froze for a second and then quickly dispersed.

As they sat there in a comfortable silence, watching the sun drop lower in the sky, Snape was deeply astonished and unnerved at the feeling of contentment that seemed to be settling over him more and more. He knew, after the recent events at Hogwarts, that he should be concerned about the path the wizarding world was heading down. Dumbledore had always maintained that the dark lord would return and his Godsons latest brush with the wizard had confirmed that the old man was right but at this precise moment Snape couldn't bring himself to allow 'that' life to intrude on this. Until…..

With a feeling of cross frustration mixed with worry Hermione scanned the beach until she found her Aunt and Uncle sat together on a picnic blanket. After all these years the sight of terrifying 'Professor Snape' being intimate

with a woman didn't faze her but as she ran towards them and flopped down on the blanket next to her uncle her previous concerns were momentarily forgotten as she frowned at her Aunts jumper.

"That's a Slytherin top!" She hissed quietly as if her Aunt had no idea what she was wearing.

Bella smiled into the darkness and leaned closer to Hermione. "I know," She whispered conspiratorially. "I stole it from your uncle years ago."

Hermione looked shot her an incredulous look. "But its Slytherin!" She repeated.

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with Slytherin?" Snapes voice rumbled from above.

Hermione flushed an unflattering shade of red "Uhhhmmmm … nothing." That was one argument she knew she wasn't going to win.

"I like green," Admitted Bella putting Hermione out of her misery. "And it smells of your uncle, I usually wear it when you've all away at school."

Hermione wasn't sure she really needed to know the last bit but then she remembered why she'd come back to find them. "I think there's something wrong with Harry."

Even in the dim light of dusk she could feel both adults eyes on her as she tried to explain. "It's like he feels guilty for having too much fun, one minute he seems fine and then he remembers something and just goes quiet." Now she had their attention it felt much harder putting it into words, she knew her uncle preferred examples so she tried again. "We were just playing rounders and our team won, one minute Harry was celebrating with us and the next he went all … blank, then he was gone."

"Where is he now?" Bella's voice rose in panic and guilt, she'd noticed a difference in him too but had put it down to a stressful first year at school and the start of puberty.

Snape was on high alert, his dark eyes surveying the area, the familiar feel of his wand under his fingers concealed within his pocket in case he needed to carry out a magical search. He already had an inkling on what was bothering the boy and Bella's particular brand of hugs and hot chocolate would not be what Harry needed. His eagle eyesight spied the boy a half a mile down the beach in the opposite direction.

"I have him." He felt Bella start to move and quickly lay a restraining hand on her arm. "Stay with Hermione, I will talk with him," His tone broke no argument and Bella reluctantly sagged back down on the blanket.

Snape covered the distance quickly with long purposeful strides, all the time watching his Godson standing at the waters edge, oblivious to the sea water lapping at his shoes, as he stared moodily out towards the inky horizon. He wasn't silent in his approach but Harrys thoughts must have taken him further away than Snape realised because he jumped like he'd been attacked with a stinging hex when the older man placed his hand on the back of his chilled neck.

Twisting out of the unwanted grasp, Harry glared at the person responsible for the intrusion. "What do you want Snape!"

The choice of his name confirmed his suspicions, "To talk …. Potter!" He retaliated, although his words echoed his alter ego's phrasing they contained none of the bile he would normally use at school.

Harry felt a wave of shame envelope him, he'd been the first to challenge his Godfather when he'd used his school name and now he was guilty of doing the exact same thing. "Sorry….. Habit" He mumbled as he turned to look back at the sea again.

Snape mimicked his Godsons pose and they both stood in silence for the longest time staring at the hypnotic tide.

"I understand….." Snape finally broke the silence. "….. more than you know."

Harry risked a quick look at the imposing man next to him, could he really trust him with this?

"I think ….." He began hesitantly. "that I should go back to the Dursleys."

Of all the things Snape expected to hear this had never even entered his mind but as always he schooled his emotions.

"Explain."

"I forget when I'm home. I start being happy when I'm with Aunty Bella, Hermione and you. I shouldn't be happy." His voice begged his Uncle to understand, it wasn't that he didn't love them and want to be with them, he just didn't deserve to be. At least the Dursleys understood that.

"I see….." Maybe he had been right after all. "…..And, pray tell, why shouldn't you be happy?"

Harry looked at him incredulously. "I kill people." He whispered as his green eyes filled with tears.

"Who have you killed?" Snape asked conversationally as if they were merely talking about books they'd read.

Harry stared at him open mouthed, had the man not been paying attention to what had happened at school. "Professor Quirrell …my parents." He blinked and the tears fell silently down his cheeks.

Snape's heart constricted at the reminder of his own guilt over the death of the Potters, the blame was his alone to bear.

"Let's sit." Snape positioned himself on the damp sand and waited for Harry to join him.

After an age Harry reluctantly sat.

Snape gently manipulated the boys stubborn chin until he had little choice but to look the older man in the eye.

"YOU DID NOT KILL YOUR PARENTS!" The words were spoken quietly but with enough force to make it seem like he had shouted them loudly but he could see that Harry was about to argue with him. "Nor were you responsible for their death." This was said a good deal more softly. "That responsibility lies fully and completely on someone else shoulders."

There was a pregnant pause for a moment as Snape held his breath waiting for Harry to ask who was to blame but the question never came.

"But they died to protect me."

"That doesn't make it your fault. They were your parents, Lily and ….." Snape swallowed hard, desperately trying to make his voice sound neutral as he said his rivals name. "…..James loved you deeply, from the day you were born they would have put you before anything and everything. If they had it to do again and ended up in the same situation I assure you both of them would make exactly the same choice."

"Why couldn't I love them enough?" Now Harry had started to talk he couldn't stop the questions bubbling up out of him.

"I don't understand what you mean." Snape finally admitted, this talk of love was alien enough to him at the best of times.

"I stopped him when he tried to kill me, why couldn't I love them enough to stop him when he cursed them."

The boys anguish was palatable and Snape realised he'd underestimated his Godsons feelings. "It wasn't a question of love Harry. Not yours anyway. If Lily hadn't of died protecting you, he would have been able to kill you. Her sacrifice was the only thing that could make that curse rebound. I am sorry to tell you Harry but you are not a powerful and remarkable wizard. Do not believe the rumors, you are just a boy and back then you were just a baby."

Snape raised his eyebrow and was momentarily relieved to see the boy offer a weak smile. But just as quickly it was gone again.

"But Quirrell was my fault, I touched him and he crumbled." Harry shuddered at the memory of the mans' skin disintegrating under his fingertips, his nightmares were filled with his screams of agony.

The irony was not lost on Snape as he found himself parroting the words Bella so frequently said to him over his own guilty thoughts, the difference being Harry was truly innocent in the whole ordeal. "Two people were responsible for Quirrells death. Voldemort and Quirrell himself. If the Dark Lord had not attached himself to Quirrell in the first place, then your touch would have done nothing more than if you touch me now. The vessel broke because it protected something too powerful and toxic to be contained. As for your late Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor….." This title was said with a vicious sneer. " …. he, like everyone has free will. He made a bad choice which resulted in his death. Believe me he was offered a chance to do the right thing, to let Dumbledore help him like he has helped others see the light. His alliance would have resulted in something worse than death had he been captured."

Snape slipped back into silence once more to give Harry a chance to think about what he had said.

Harry turned the words over and over in his mind. He so desperately wanted to believe his Godfather, he loved his room, the house, his unusual but nice family. He never wanted to see the Dursleys again but when had what he wanted ever mattered before. He knew he should argue more, put up more of a fight to be returned to the house in Privet Drive. He opened his mouth and started to say "But…." Only he had no idea what to say.

"YOU ARE NOT A KILLER." The soft but forceful voice was back, an iron fist inside a velvet glove. "You did not follow Quirrell with the intention of hexing, stabbing or shooting him. You did not fire the unforgivable curse that ended your parents life." He paused for a moment. "There is no pile of bodies surrounding you, you did not even tap into your magic to save yourself from your abhorrent relatives when they were killing you…." Snape watched Harrys head snap up to look at him. "…. Despite the fact that no one would have blamed you, much less punished you had you hurt them in self-defense."

It had never even crossed Harrys mind that his accidental magic had could have killed the Dursleys, it had saved him when his cousin had chased him and when he'd been mortified over his drastic haircuts but never in a violent way, could Uncle Sev really be right, was there a chance he wasn't a killer. He desperately wanted to believe it but before he could think any more he realised his Godfather was talking again.

"Your mother would have hated to know what her sister put you through and I believe your Aunty Bella would commit murder herself if she thought I'd allowed you to even think about going back to Surrey." Snapes keen eyes didn't miss the hopeful look on the boys face. "Now I think we should go back as the sun has now set and a ridiculous surprise has been arranged for your birthday."

Harry felt a bubble of happiness float up through the blackness that had taken to invading his mind and even the mock glare his Uncle aimed at him at the mention of a birthday surprise did nothing to push it back down.

"Unless there's anything else you would like to talk about, any other murders you wish to confess to!" Snape used sarcasm to disguise a genuine question and it appeared to have the desired effect.

Harry grinned and jumped up, after brushing the sand of his hands onto his jeans he held out a hand to his Godfather. "Only Professor Snape if he fails me." He quipped cheekily.

Snape ignored the offered hand and rose more sedately from the ground. "I understand your potions professor feels it acceptable to award his students E's."

Harrys face dropped. "E's? But that's really bad!"

Snape was tempted to allow the boy to sweat but the seriousness of their earlier conversation stopped him. "This school marks differently from your old school, E stands for Exceeds Expectations and since your Professor has no expectations of anyone in his class to even survive the year, then, in principle you should all receive this grade!"

Harry smirked at him. "The Headmaster makes you do that doesn't he."

Snape scowled. "I cannot possibly comment on anything that goes on between Professors Snape and Dumbledore."

The brilliant smile he was rewarded with went along way to cut through the darkness he's felt creeping in as he'd forced to touch on his feelings as he'd talked with his Godson. He felt the boy move closer as they walked and his arm snaked around the small shoulders of its own accord as they walked back in companionable quiet towards Bella and Hermione.

Sensing that another crisis had been averted they all made an unconscious decision to stay together. Harry had easily fallen into Bella's open arms and was lay with his head cradled in her lap as she ran he fingers through his messy hair while Hermione snuggled into the solid side of her uncle as he sat propped with his arms supporting him from behind and his long legs stretched out along the length of the blanket. Contented they watched the sky explode with colour as the fireworks announced Harrys birthday to the world.

But the peace only lasted until the day after they'd returned to Prince Manor. They'd slept through the alarm on the morning of Harrys's birthday, putting them behind time. They quickly packed the car and Bella risked cleaning the holiday home with magic before leaving the Cornish coast behind them and finding a pancake house for a late birthday breakfast. They survived the northern bound car journey, just. But Snapes patience was pushed to the limit when Bella swung into the carpark of a large supermarket a few miles from home. Tired, bored, stiff and fractious Harry and Hermione bickered like five year olds all the way around the shop while Snape hovered like a menacing black cloud.

Tired herself, Bella finally snapped. "Enough!" She pulled the trolley to an abrupt stop and just managed to resist the urge to smack both children on the backside. She snatched the French stick out of Hermiones hands before she could land the blow she'd aimed at Harry and glared at all three of them. "We are all tired, the sooner we can finish the shopping the sooner we can get home. And you two …" Her finger wagged between her pre-teens. "….can go to bed."

Before either of the children could whine about the unfairness of it Bella pursed her lips and folded her arms formidably stopping them in their tracks before they could form the words. Then she turned her frustration on her husband, thrusting the car keys at him she ordered him to go and wait in the car since he clearly wasn't in the mood to be helpful.

Seeing their uncle being chastised too seemed to unite and mollify Harry and Hermione a little and the rest of the shopping was completed in relative peace.

With the shopping unpacked, the children in bed, the washing machine running and her husband back in his lab, Bella enjoyed a leisurely bath and committed the good snap shots of their holiday to a special place in her memory reserved for family and tried to ignore the niggling thoughts of how many more times they could enjoy these precious moments given what was coming.

As always Bella woke early, finding it difficult to switch off from her normal routine now that they were home. None of her clients expected her back to work until tomorrow so she busied herself making a feast for her sleeping family but still no-one stirred. In the muggle way she cleaned a weeks' worth of dust, hung out washing and sorted the mail. There was something odd about the piles of letters but before she could think too much about it she heard her children stirring.

It was only later when Snape collected his post on the way to his study and passed the rest out that Bella remembered her uneasy feeling. But by then it was too late, the fighting had already begun.

She'd been in the kitchen when she heard the raised voices out on the porch, she was just wiping her hands on a tea towel when she caught a glimpse of Harry storming through the French doors into the lounge followed quickly by his sister. Bella hesitated, not sure if she should intervene, she generally let them sort out their own squabbles but this felt different. They were exchanging words in a quiet hiss, Harry's came across as angry while Hermione seemed exasperated. They both gripped handfuls of post and Harry was pointing wildly at Hermiones. She was about to step forward and referee when Hermione tried to move closer to her brother, her hand held out in a placating gesture. Bella cringed, she could tell Harry needed space not comfort but before she could do anything he'd pushed his sister away shouting, "No one asked you just leave me alone Hermione." He ran towards the stairs planning on escaping to his room but the sickening thud and the the high-pitched squeal made him stop in his tracks.

Bella saw it happen in slow motion but without her wand she had no way of stopping her little girl from falling towards the brick fireplace and hitting her head on one of the stones. As she rushed towards her she caught a glimpse of the shock on Harry's face, she knew he hadn't meant to hurt his sister but that would have to wait.

"Harry go and get my wand then wait for me in the kitchen please." She deliberately kept her voice neutral and level.

Guiding Hermione to the sofa she quickly ran a diagnostic scan when Harry handed over her wand, checked for concussion and healed the cut. She was about to ask what had happened when Snape swept up from his study.

"Why have I just witnessed Mister Potter furtively sneak out of the rear garden gate?" He asked, his voice full of silky suspicion, but then he realised his wife was wiping blood off Hermione's forehead. "And why is Miss Granger bleeding?"

Ignoring the questions Bella rose quickly and looked out into the garden herself. "_Skata_," She cursed in Greek. "_Anathema _Harry, why did you have to run, I told him to wait in the kitchen!" She turned to Snape. "You can still track him, can't you?"

Snape's eyes narrowed, there was still enough of the Profeasor in him to not appreciate having his questions remain unanswered. "Am I to be told what is happening in my own house?"

Bella crossed her arms stubbornly, her face betraying her frustration. "Can you find him or not?"

Snape relented when Hermione sidled up to him and leaned timidly against his side.

"It's my fault Uncle Severus I should have left him alone when he got mad, he didn't mean to hurt me."

Snape mysteriously found his arm snaking around the worried girls' shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.

"We'll come to that in a moment." His wand found his way into his hand and he cast the 'point me' spell. The wand did a spin against his palm and directed them to the last place Harry had been seen. "Yes, I can find him."

Bella visibly sagged with relief.

"Now will someone please tell me what is going on!" He demanded pointedly.

Bella led Herione back to the sofa collecting the discarded letters on the way while Snape adopted his usual formidable pose against the fireplace.

"I should have left him alone." Hermione repeated quietly. "You're always telling me to give him some space." She admitted to Bella apologetically.

Bella shuffled through the envelopes on her lap and her earlier niggle resurfaced. "It's got something to do with the post hasn't it?"

Reluctantly Hermione nodded, she always felt like she was betraying her brother when she told their Aunt and Uncle things but she vividly remembered the position they'd ended up in recently when they tried to solve things themselves.

Bella frowned at the pile, there were several muggle envelopes with birthday cards but ... "All the magical letters are yours, there's muggle birthday cards from his friends at primary school but nothing from anyone at Hogwarts. You've got a letter from Ron, Lavendar and two from Neville but Harry's got nothing!"

She looked up at Snape. "No wonder he was upset."

Snape frowned, "There's not even something from Hagrid?" He asked, even if he did not trust the man personally he couldn't deny his adoration of the boy, something was not right.

Hermione talked to her hands as she told them what had happened. "At first he was fine, showing me the cards he'd gotten but then saw he the letter with Rons writing on, he tried to take mine thinking I'd got some of his. When he saw they were all mine he got mad ... but sad too ... Said he knew it was too much to think a freak like him deserved friends. Then he stormed off." She looked up fearfully, tears in her eyes, and risked a glance between her adults. "I'm sorry, I should have come to get you but I thought I could talk him round."

Bella rested a reassuring hand on her knee. "It's alright, then what happened?"

"I followed and tried to talk to him, I said that maybe it was something to do with the wards, everyone's supposed to think he's with the Dursleys still and maybe it takes longer for it to get here as it has to be secretly re-directed. I tried to remind him about Rons missing letters at the beginning of summer but that didn't help as they never arrived." She paused for a moment to wipe the tears away that were falling silently down her cheeks. "He said I could never understand, that everyone else had finally seen what a freak he was and that's why they weren't his friends anymore." She hesitated then took a deep shuddering breath. "I tried to hug him which was when he pushed me away, I tripped over those books," she gestured wildly to a collection of potions books that had been stacked nearly next to Snape's chair. "fell and hit my head on the firplace."

She looked at both adults imploringly. "He stopped running when I screamed. He didn't mean to hurt me, it was my fault." Then she buried her face in her hands and cried.

Bella moved closer and pulled the sobbing child into her arms while rubbing soothing circles on her back but her eyes never left her husbands face.

"Could it be the wards?"

Snape considered it from all angles for a moment but he knew, in reality, that the wards were not the issue. Either Harry had indeed lost all his friends in the space of a few weeks without even being around them or something more sinister was at play. Ever the realist, he knew that the most likely explanation was that something nefarious was happening but he had to confess he had no idea who would gain something from stealing a school boys' birthday wishes.

"I do not believe so, had it just been Mr Weasleys correspondence that was missing I could have conceivably blamed his exhausted bird but this appears more widespread. However, we have a more immediate issue to deal with. After I have retrieved our 'runaway' I shall speak with the Headmaster to see if he has any thoughts."

It wasn't what Bella really wanted to hear but she couldn't offer any other suggestions, even after all these years this still wasn't her world. "Shall I come with you to find Harry?"

Snape shook his head, he could reach the boy a lot quicker by himself. "Stay here and keep an eye on Hermione, concussion can be serious."

"I'm ok ..." She played with her hair and then she looked up beseechingly at her uncle. "... Please don't be angry with him he thinks no one cares."

Snape glared but then relented a little. "I shall try and be ... understanding but he should not have run away."

It didn't take long for Snape to find his Godson, once the wand directed him along the cycle path away from town he guessed they would both end up at the watering hole. Familiar with the area from his own teenage brooding he didn't need to rely on the child's magical signature but instead honed in on the same clump of trees he'd hidden behind in years gone by - not that anyone had ever come searching for him.

Harry quickly scrubbed away the tracks of his tears from his dirty face as soon as his Godfather pushed his ways through the trees defenses, why couldn't they just leave him alone.

Snape found himself face to face with a sad little boy who hid his feelings well behind a sulky, angry and belligerent facade. Once again the irony was not altogether lost on Snape.

"Hermione is fine." Even though Harry wouldn't look at him Snape saw the boys shoulders relax a little with relief. "However, running away is not!"

Harry glared at his knees then deliberately shifted round so his back was to the older man.

Snape bit down on his frustration mindful of his earlier promise to be understanding. "Friendships are a difficult thing, I should know I was friends with Lily, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor was never going to be easy!"

But Harry just hunched further into himself. Any mention of his mother usually got immediate attention and questions, this silence and literal cold shoulder told Snape he had no chance of reasoning with the boy at this time. Which left him with a dilemma. Did he force the boy to come back with him or give him some space and trust him to return back to the manor. Trust was never a choice for Snape but ...

"You have an hour Harry to get your emotions under control and return to the house or I will be forced for return and insist, even if I have to put you in a body bind curse to do it." Snape waited a heartbeat before asking, "Do. We. Understand. Each. Other?"

The back of Harry's messy head nodded jerkily.

"You have your watch?"

Harry raised his arm above his head, fist clenched, to show the black plastic time piece Snape had bought earlier in the year.

"Then there should be no excuse for your late arrival!"

Snape heard the quiet thump of Harrys arm dropping as he swept out of the clump of trees, he paused for a moment outside his Godsons hiding place half hoping the boy would reach out to him. But when nothing other than silence echoed around him he settled for casting the warming spell, trusting the message would be enough to convince him to return.

Harry did come back, crossing the boundary just as the hour arrived. He apologised sincerely to Hermione for hurting her. Listened with a blank expression as he was chastised for running away, pretended he didn't care when they grounded him and tried to not to look hopeful when the adults promised to look into any magical reasons for his friends' silence.

And when there was nothing left to say or hear he retreated to his room and pretended to be asleep when Bella called him for both lunch and dinner.

With Harry hidden away in his room and the mystery of the post unsolved the rest of the day had an uneasy feel. Hermione and Bella congregated in the kitchen, homework and recipe books spread across the magically elongated breakfast table while Snape sat stock still in his reading chair, fingers steepled and eyes shut as he mentally searched the deep recesses of his mind for an answer. Then, without warning he abruptly stood, threw powder into the fireplace and disappeared to Hogwarts through the green flames.

The witches relocated to the sofa, and with Midnight stretched across both their laps, waited anxiously for his return. He was only gone for half an hour but to Bella it felt like an eternity and when he stepped back through the deep frown on his normally impassive features did nothing to settle her dread.

"Dumbledore is not available until tomorrow, the wizenmagot is in session and I cannot interrupt." Snape's frustration bled through his usually monotone speech. "However, Hagrid confirms he did sent the boy a present and Minevra states that as both children received their Hogwarts letters together last year there was no restriction or re-direction on Harrys post then." He inclined his head slightly towards Hermione, allowing her the recognition for a well thought out theory. "She is going to try and contact Filius to see if he has any additional thoughts. I will return to the Castle tomorrow to see if the Headmaster can shed any light on what is happening."

Suddenly, sitting up a little straighter, Hermione asked, "Can I come too please, maybe Harry will come out of his room if I wasn't here."

Bella was about to protest but Snape stopped her, "She may have a point." He looked at Hermione. "You may come with me but I shall need to talk to the Headmaster alone."

"But ..." Bella tried again.

"Harry is most comfortable with you, this could be an ideal time just for the two of you. He is uncertain, I don't believe he is quite ready today to here that his friends may not have forsaken him but tomorrow you can tell him and while we may not have all the answers he may feel more re-assured if you talk to him."

Bella had to concede he had a point and so it was agreed. They would go their separate way tomorrow, Snape and Hermione to Hogwarts while Bella took Harry to her office in town for a meeting with a very awkward matronly client in the morning and then onto somewhere fun where, hopefully distracted, he would talk to her.

And for the lack of anything else to do, Snape went outside to test the wards until Flitwick contacted him.

After an unsatisfactory meeting with the Headmaster, Snape stalked through the Castle, out of the main entrance and across the lawns towards the Game Keepers hut to collect his young charge for lunch. He could feel the unfamiliar but pleasant humm of her wand hidden within the folds of his robes. It indicated how worried she was about her brother since she hadn't once mentioned taking the chance to use her wand when they were in the safety of the Castle, so he planned to try and cheer her up this afternoon by letting her practice some of the second year spells she'd no doubt already read about.

He was almost at Hagrids door when a ghostly silver tabby cat appeared before him and the Deputy Head's ethereal voice floated from it. " Severus, something has happened to Harry, use Hagrids fireplace to come to the Headmasters office immediately."

Without pausing he walked through the patronus, scattering the cat and without knocking entered the half giants hut. As the heavy wooden door banged open he barely registered the slobbering boar hound, the flash of panic on Hagrids bearded face or the tea Herione spilt down her t-shirt in surprise as the protions master headed straight for the fireplace and scooped out some floo powder.

"There has been an incident involving Harry." He began without pre-amble. "We need to go." Snape held out an impatient hand and the moment Hermione slipped her small hand into his larger one they disappeared into the flames.

Snape stepped out of the Headmasters fireplace, covertly scanning the room as he dispatched Hermione off to an empty chair next to Harry. Bella's face was pale, so pale her freckles stood out like a perculiar brown rash. Her arm was wrapped protectively around his Godson's shoulders, her knuckles whitening under the pressure of pulling him close. But in deep contrast Harry looked almost happy as he tolerated being pinned to his aunts side, a collection of parchment clutched to his chest. The Headmaster, who was sat behind his desk, glasses perched on the end of his nose reading a letter with an official ministry seal, half rose from his seat when he saw his potions master.

"Ahh Severus, I see Minevra managed to find you. Sit, sit .." He encouraged waving at the Slytherins usual chair.

Reluctantly Snape sat while resisting the urge to penetrate the older mans mind.

"I believe we've solved the mystery of the disappearing mail..." Continued Dumbledore, shooting Harry a quick wink, "... but we may now have a bigger one in it's place."

Snape glared at the old man, why did he always have to speak in riddles.

"I'll let your good wife explain. Lemon drop anyone?" Snape's glared just deepened but the Headmaster was not perturbed, he selected his own hard boiled sweet, popped it in his mouth and looked expectantly towards Bella.

Bella tried not to feel self-conscious as she felt everyone's eyes turn to her. She did her best to be factual knowing Severus would want the most direct account. Shifting slightly and releasing her death grip on Harry she gave Hermione a quick reassuring smile before recounting what had happened.

She found it easier to talk to her husband so she latched onto his liquid gaze. "Harry and I left a few minutes after you and Hermione and drove to my office." She paused and looked at the Headmaster. "I've moved my party planning business to a little unit in town so I can meet clients, it's got a kitchen for demonstrations, a meeting lounge and an office."

She felt Snape's impatient stare and realised she was rambling, flushing a little she tried to pick up the thread of what she'd been saying. "The woman I was due to meet is a miserable old battle axe, she's been wasting my time for ages, I didn't think she'd take to kindly to Harry being around so I told him to stay out of sight in the kitchen." Bella started to rub Harrys knee while she talked. "Anyway, I was half way through her new list of demands and impossible ideas when there was a lot of weird banging noises coming from the kitchen. I tried to ignore them but she started making comments about vermin in the building and dodgy pipes. I went in the kitchen where Harry kept guiltily trying to shut one of my cupboards. He said he'd knocked a pile of saucepan over when he was looking for a glass which had loosened the cupboard door. I told him to keep it down and went back to the other room. Then I told the interfering old bat that my husband had come round the back and was mending a couple of cupboards in the kitchen for me."

Bella gave Snape a mischivious smile, Hermione giggled and Harry snorted at the idea of the Slytherin brandishing a screwdriver.

"She begrudgingly accepted what I was saying but the next thing I know Harry's come bursting through the door. I can see the panicked look on his face, his eyes wide, his skin pale and his arms stretched out in front of him. And that's when I see it, a multi layered strawberry pavlova for Mrs Walker, floating through the air towards my client. Just as Harrys fingers touched the meringue it dropped straight on her head. Thankfully from her angle and with Harrys arms out it looked like he'd done it."

She shot Harry an apologetic look. "I hustled him out of the room, locked the back door and told him to stay put while I went back to try and clean her up. I told her that Harry was my nephew and that strangers unnerved him. I think I was talking her around but then an owl flew through the window and dropped that ..." She pointed to the parchment on the Headmasters desk. "... On her head." Bella chuckled to herself as she remembered the look of horror on the old woman's face. "Couldn't happen to a nicer woman! Don't think she'll be bothering me again about a party." She sobered a little, "I just hope she won't bad mouth me all over town."

Snape cleared his throat and gave her a pointed look.

Taking the hint Bella carried on to explain that she's dragged the truth out of Harry on the drive home and that they'd then flooed straight to the Headmasters office.

All eyes swivelled to Harry as Dumblebore invites him to describe what had happened. Reluctantly he told them all about Dobby, his attempts to hurt himself, the letters he'd been hiding and the reasons why.

When he's finished, a deafening silence fell over the room. Snape shot the Headmaster a sharp look, his eyes narrowing as his mind calculated theories but Dumbledore just sat quietly stroked his long beard in thoughtful concentration.

Sensing that her husband was about to move to controlled fury Bella dispatched the children through the fireplace back to Snape's quarters so the adults could talk without little ears finding a way to listen in.

Snape was pacing when she turned her attention back to the room, she could see his pent up frustration and laid a soothing hand on his arm as he passed her. Slightly grounded by her touch, he stopped in front of the Headmasters desk and folded his arms.

"Is there anything that can be done to reverse the warning?" He asked curtly.

Dumbledore took his time re-rolling the parchment before placing it in one of his many charmed desk drawers. Looking over his glasses at the potions master he shook his head regretfully.

"Unfortunately not, there are complex spells at work to protect Harrys location but to appeal against it would raise more difficult questions that none of us wish to answer if you wish him to remain with you."

Bella put her arms round Snape's waist and laid her head against his stiff back. She could feel the faint beat of his heart through his thick robes and tried to steady her own breathing with it as she listened to the two men talk.

"And what of this elf Albus?"

Dumbledore absently stroked his beard and closed his eyes briefly as he gave the question serious thought. Sensing her husbands agitation returning Bella released him and sat back down in an armchair to wait.

Suddenly the Headmasters eyes snapped open and he rose to join Snape. "I have several ideas Severus but none that makes any sense."

Realising the Headmaster was not to be rushed into explaining Snape reluctantly say back down to, steepled his fingers and waited.

"As we know House Elves, with the exception of the ones who serve Hogwarts, will only be found in wealthy pure-blood households.

"Is there any way of finding out whose elf it is?" Bella asked finally.

Dumbledore turned his blue eyed gaze to her, "I'm afraid not, house elves are ...possessions not staff, there whole purpose is to serve but not been seen. A family may brag about how many they have but identities are never discussed."

"Oh." Bella thought fondly of Mitsy, the Prince's houself who'd died before the children had come into their lives, and remembered how often the little elf had expressed shock at her treatment of her. The funny creature had been her friend not some thing that was owned and she was reminded once again how she really felt she didn't belong in this version of the magical world.

Dumbledore smiled at her understandingly. "Not all old wizarding families are like the Prince's, Barty Crouch the Head of the Department for International Magical Co-operation has an elf called Winky who he relies on publically, others view them as servants, assistants or even family members, but I dare say many of the traditional families do stick to the old views."

Snape took to pacing again, the meaningless talk of elves was of no interest to him. "Perhaps ..." He inerjected silkily before they could continue waxing lyrical about house elves. "...we would be better served trying to establish what this danger is that the elf speaks of, conceivably that could lead to the identity of the perpetrator instead of merely guessing." He folded his arms neatly and waited, one eyebrow cocked.

Dumbledore smiled benignly, "Ah Severus, I can always rely on you for the pragmatic solution. As you wish, I shall ask Minerva and Filius to join us and we can search the castle." He paused for a moment and pierced his potions masters deep stare with his own twinkling blue one. " ... It could also be time to renew your acquaintance with a certain white blonde parent govener."

Snape schooled his features, not wanting his wife to know what this could mean. "You believe Lucius Malfoy to be behind this?"

"Let us just say I believe Mr Malfoys agenda differs from the ethos of this school and the face he presents to the Ministry does not represent his true self. Keep your enemies closer Severus."

The heavy burden once again began to take hold as the oppressive weight started to bear down on him again. "He has already approached me." Snape admitted. "He did not believe a _mudblood_," he felt a wave of shame just repeating the slur out loud, "could out perform his pure-blood son. He demanded to know how I, as Head of Slytherin House, would solve the situation."

Snape saw what he perceived to be pity in the Headmasters eyes and allowed the bitterness at his choices bleed through. "I played my part." He almost spat the words. "I … sympathised. I altered Malfoys potions mark, he scored one point more than Miss Granger. However, I had to explain that others amongst the staff were not like minded, I fear Draco will still suffer for my lack of influence." There was a moments silence as the three adults comprehended what this could mean for the boy. "But I believe it was enough to cement my allegiances … for now."

Deliberately Snape folded back in to his familiar chair, on top of all his other dilemma's he now had to content with the guilt over betraying Hermione.

Dumbledore patted the younger man's shoulder understandingly as he passed on his way back to his own seat, he was uniquely placed to understand the pressure of what must be done.

"Bella, take the children home, I will follow later." Snape instructed, he had to compartmentalise, with Lucius in his head he couldn't be the Uncle they needed at the manor. He could see his wife about to argue and did the only thing that would seal her compliance. "Please."

Bella looked between the two men and accepted that this was one of those times when she couldn't help with what must be done. She dropped a kiss on his pale forehead as she passed, both to seal the promise he'd made to come home but also to send a silent message to the Headmaster – Severus Snape and the children were hers. "Goodbye Albus."

Dumbledore inclined his head in acknowledgement, the ghost of a smile masking the regret on his lined face.

Snape kept his promise to return for dinner and on the surface everything seemed to be back to normal. It was almost ten o'clock when Bella slipped out of the house to join her husband on the porch, the sun was starting to set and she was once again wrapped in 'her' slytherin sweater. She stood next to him for a long time, leaning against the rail and looking up to the stars. Eventually she pulled a crumpled letter out of the sweaters pocket pouch, "Ron's asked Harry to go and stay with him. I've just fire called Molly, she'd be happy to have him and meet up in Diagon Alley for school supplies later in the month." She fiddled with the edge of the envelope. "What do you think?"

Snape turned slowly to face her, a little unsure of his wife's reasoning, normally she was the force trying to keep them together. "You wish to send the boy away?" He clarified.

Bella felt torn. "I don't want him to go away … but I'm worried about his safety. Neither of you know what we are dealing with and someone, someone you think is dark, someone connected to _him, _found him ….. here. Somewhere that is supposed to be protected, secret."

Snape raised his eyebrow. "You do not believe I can keep us ….him safe!"

Bella looked him straight in the eye and laid a reassuring hand on his arm. "I trust you with all of our lives …..but as much as I hate to admit it, if Dumbledore is right then now isn't the time for your true loyalties to be put to the test."

It was the first time she'd really acknowledged out loud what was to come and his part in it without trying to dissuade him or change his mind, And now Snape knew his path was truly set. "And what of Hermione?"

"They still have spaces on the ice skating camp that she used to go to – I thought she might enjoy that. It's over at an Olympic training ground in France this time and lasts two weeks, after that I thought I'd take her round some of the wizarding sights she's been nagging to see, you could join us," She offered hopefully. "Then we can come back in time to join the Weasleys at Diagon Alley as Hermione's relatives."

"I see." While it all made logical sense, he was a little unnerved that Bella was suggesting they go their separate ways. And it appeared she'd put some serious thought into it before approaching him. "As you wish, we'll tell them tomorrow." He agreed.

They stood for a long time, Bella slipping her hand into his, just looking at the stars. They didn't need a centaur to read the sky's to tell them things were changing.

Snape and Bella hung back in the back room of the dilapidated shop while Harry and Hermione, escorted by Ron after the chosen ones' earlier disaster with the floo network, and followed by the remaining Weasley children took the fireplace back to Prince Manor. Molly, needing to express her displeasure at her husbands antics in Flourish and Blotts had asked the Snapes to take the redheads back with them.

Once the last Weasley had disappeared in the green flames, Bella and Snape quickly swallowed a small vial of red liquid and felt their suppressed magic return. Then with a wave of his wand Snape transformed his muggle clothes back to his trademark attire and dropped the glamour's from both of them that changed them back from Hermione's muggle relations to their magical selves. It was the first time Snape had worn this disguise and it wasn't one he was in a hurry to return to. And, surprisingly, it wasn't because his magic had been stripped temporarily, he'd actually found seeing their world through non-magic eyes mildly refreshing, that was until he'd felt the unadulterated hatred aimed at him from a man who at one time he'd regarded as a friend and mentor. It had forced him to question his past in a way he never had before, had he ever really felt that sort of hatred towards muggles, towards Lily and her family? Petunia – yes, but that was a different matter, even as a child his hatred had nothing to do with the blood that ran through her veins more to do with the bile that ran through her personality. But Mr and Mrs Evans had never been anything but lovely to him.

Unaware of her husbands startling internal revelation, Bella was more occupied with that had just happened as she slipped out of her older versions clothes, hung them in a wardrobe she'd had fitted to keep them in, and changed back into a deep purple gypsy skirt and cream peasant blouse. "What on earth made Arthur get into fist fight? Molly's furious."

"Pride." Snapped Snape. The sting of poverty and second hand clothes was never far from the surface, while the Princes were rich, the Snapes were dirt poor and he'd suffered the humiliation that came with financial hardship throughout his childhood. He could hardly condone the Weasley patriarch when he'd responded in the same way to similar jibes, but he had to agree that Arthur had increased the target on his back and he could understand Mrs Weasleys ire.

Bella smiled gently, who would have thought Severous Snape, Slytherin and former death eater, and Arthur Weasley, Gryffindor and blood traitor, would recognize something so personal in each other.

"Come on, let's go home. I've told Molly we'll have the kids for a few days so I need your help to transfigure the guest bed, I really must get Minevra to teach me how to do it properly."

Snape's sympathy for Arthur Weasley suddenly disappeared as he headed quickly through the fireplace to ensure the redheaded fiends were not destroying his house.


End file.
